The Proposal
by SpyKid18
Summary: Blair and Chuck's drunken Fiji wedding had been annulled years ago. At least that is what she thought. When Blair finds out Chuck did not keep up his end of the bargain, he gives her an unusual ultimatum. CHAIR.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is a new story which I will admit is based loosely on "Sweet Home Alabama". The base concept is from that movie, however, the rest (and twists) is my own. I hope you like it :-)**

The Proposal

Eleanor Waldorf died with as much pomp and circumstance as she had lived with. Coming home from one of the Van der Woodsen's annual charity galas, her black towncar met its demise when a speeding Porsche driven by two teenagers riddled on cocaine rammed its bright yellow hood into the towncar's side at Madison and 42nd street. Eleanor Waldorf met her demise as well.

Her daughter was the picture of contained grief at the funeral. Dressed demurely in a black dress that reached just below her knees, her impassive features made her look as steely and composed as her stepfather was inconsolable. She stood at the graveside with her stepfather, a rigid arm slung around his shoulder. Everyone had thought to themselves what a strong, levelheaded twenty year old she was. They thought it as she walked from her mother's grave, her head obstinately raised. They thought it as she conducted polite conversation at the reception afterwards. Blair Waldorf was a proper young woman.

And then she took off for Spain without a word's notice.

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

It was the anniversary of that awful day. Five years since she lost her mother. Five years since she left everything and forged a new life for herself. Blair sat in her apartment and gazed out the window, thinking of that day. It had been so hard not to cry, not to lash out at everyone around her. They were all responsible in their own way. The Van der Woodsen's for having those ridiculous galas that no one actually enjoyed attending. Nate for having once been those boys who took her mother from her. Chuck for having to have been such a disaster at his father's funeral that she vowed at her own parent's funeral to not shed a tear. She knew no one was actually to blame, no one but those boys in the car, but at the time she felt like lashing out at anyone and everyone.

She shook her head irritably and took a sip of coffee. Beneath her window the streets of Madrid were alive. People bustled around as they went to cafes and stopped at shoppes. It reminded her of New York.

They had been shocked when she left. It was expected though, she supposed. She hadn't told anyone when she packed up her Louis Vuitton luggage and took the private jet to Spain. Serena had called her in hysterics asking why she had suddenly up and left and whether or not she was having a breakdown. Blair told her that she was fine. She just needed a couple weeks to herself. A couple weeks turned into five years and with minimal visits from her East Side counterparts she had truly forged herself a new life.

The door opened behind her and she turned to greet her new arrival. George walked over to her and she tilted her head back for a kiss.

"Hello," he said, touching his lips to hers quickly. "I got us some breakfast."

"Wonderful," she said.

She watched him set their breakfast on the table and smiled to herself. He really was something to admire. Tall with long and tanned limbs, she had thought he was exotic the moment she first saw him and decided that she must have him. They had met at the market and had both reached for the same carton of blueberries. It was a terribly contrite way to meet but Blair could not help but think that it was like something out of one of her movies. He said she could take the blueberries if she would let him take her to lunch. Over several _tapas_, they shared their respective stories. Blair simply told him that she was from New York. George revealed he was a shipping tycoon heir. They held hands on the walk back to her apartment and while all she gave him was a goodbye kiss, her stomach stirred in a manner that was all too familiar and when she waved goodbye she knew she would be seeing him again.

"What did you get?" Blair asked, moving behind him and snaking her arms around his waist.

"Some smoked salmon and fresh fruit," he told her. "I could make eggs, as well, if you have some in the fridge."

"No, it sounds perfect," she said, dropping a kiss on his shoulder. She moved around him to the table and saw a plain white box tied with twine at her place setting.

"What's this?" She asked, picking up the box.

"Oh, I got you a pastry, too," George said from the sink as he washed his hands. "They had some nice croissants so I figured I'd get you one."

She beamed back at him and said, "You are too sweet."

She untied the twine and opened up the box. Her hand flew to her chest when she saw that the box did not actually contain a croissant but one ring with the clearest diamond she had ever seen. She picked it up from the box and felt a sob rise in her throat when she found George beside her on one knee.

"Blair Waldorf, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met."

"George," she mumbled as tears welled in her eyes.

"I love you, in fact, I think I loved you the moment we both reached for those same damn blueberries. I love you, Blair, and I want you to be my wife."

"Yes," she answered immediately. "Yes."

"Hold on, I haven't even asked you."

She laughed among her tears and said, "Sorry, go on."

He took a deep breath and then asked, "Blair, will you marry me?"

She was in his arms in an instant, kissing him furiously as he pushed the ring onto her finger. Their foreheads resting together Blair said, "I want to get married as soon as possible. I don't care about a big wedding. Just you and me."

"We can get our marriage licenses today."

She nodded excitedly. "Yes!"

"And then the courthouse afterwards?"

The Blair of the Upper East side would never have considered an elopement but the Blair sitting in an apartment in Madrid thought it was the most wonderful idea and kissed her fiancée fully before saying, "I cannot wait to be your wife."

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

They sat in the clerk's office, anxiously awaiting the approval of their marriage license. They had scrambled before to gather all the other documents needed. George had most of it already while Blair had a momentary panic attack while she was searching for her birth certificate. She eventually found it and they went to the clerk office, handed in the documents, and waited for the green light to get married.

"Can you believe by this time tomorrow we will be married?" George asked, squeezing her hand.

"Well, the courthouse is not open past five," she said. "So, if these people don't get their act together we might be just as we are now, unmarried."

"You shouldn't worry so much," he said, leaning toward her to press a kiss into her temple. "We will be married soon, regardless."

The American consul walked in and offered both of them greetings. Blair's stomach fluttered as she realized she was one step closer to her marriage. He sat down opposite the couple and shuffled through the papers in his hands before extricating one and putting it on top.

"Now, all of your paperwork checked out," he began. "Except for one."

They looked at him in confusion.

"It seems, Ms. Waldorf, that you are already married."

"What?" She snapped, her color rising. "That's ridiculous."

"According to this paper, you are married."

"Well, that is impossible. I.."

She trailed off as a memory tugged at the corner of her mind. She thought of Fiji and the sunset. Someone else holding her hands as they impulsively acted after one too many rounds with Captain Morgan. She had fixed that, though.

"Who is it?" George asked.

The man looked down at the paper and said, "It is a Mr. Charles Bass."

They had fixed it. Unless-

"He wouldn't," she breathed out.

_Oh yes_, a voice in her head sing-songed, _he would_.

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

"I could kill him," Blair huffed, walking from the clerk's office with George. "Honestly, if he were in front of me right now I would strangle him with his stupid bow tie."

"So, Charles-"

"Chuck," she corrected with such vehemence in her voice that it made him wince.

"Okay, Chuck didn't complete his end of the annulment?"

"He must not have." Blair was so angry that she was shaking. "It happened when I was twenty. We went to Fiji and things got out of hand. When we returned, though, I called my lawyers and was told that everything was taken care of. Apparently, that was untrue."

"Well, you just call him and tell him that you want a divorce," George answered logically. Blair shook her head, seeing the flaw in this plan immediately. Logic was not something that Chuck understood.

"It won't be that easy. Chuck is difficult."

"Blair, you haven't seen him in five years," he stressed. "I'm sure he's moved on."

Blair didn't answer. Clearly, George had never met Chuck Bass. That man was capable of drawing things much past their expiration date. And George's proposal of their just calling him and asking for him to tie up his end of the annulment was the worst plan she had ever heard. A phone call wouldn't do.

"There's only one way to do this," she said finally. "I have to go back."

"Blair-"

"I have to do this in person. It's the only way."

He was silent for a moment but then nodded. "Alright, I'll come with you."  
"No," she answered immediately. "You need to stay here."

She knew what would happen if he came with her. Chuck would see him and this would all become a game to him. It would be like Nate all over again. He would have his competitor and he would fight until the bloody, painful end. She wouldn't let him do that George. She would go on her own and end this once and for all.

"I think you're being a little overdramatic with this all," George said gently, putting his arm around her shoulders. "All we need is his signature and then this will all be behind us. We'll be married. That's all that matters."

Was she being overdramatic? It had been five years since she had last seen Chuck. He had never opted to visit when Serena and Nate would make a trip up to see her. Perhaps he had grown up a bit as she had.

A nagging voice inside her told her that was wishful thinking.

"Just let me do this alone," she said carefully. "And then I will come back and we can start our life together."

George sighed. "Fine, but I still think you're overreacting."

"Well, let's hope you're right. If you are this will all be over very soon."

They walked back to her apartment and her head swam with plans for plane tickets and phone calls. Despite the unsavory base of her travel, she felt something stir in the pit of her stomach.

She was going back.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this :-) Next chapter is chock full of CHAIR scenes (it is written already) so if you like this leave some feedback and the next installment will be posted!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for that wonderful feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter. LOTS of CHAIR!**

**The Deal**

She told Serena she was coming home but told her she had some things to attend to once she arrived in the city and would meet her for lunch. Serena had tried to finagle her into letting her pick her up from the airport but Blair refused. She planned to go straight to Chuck, get the annulment, and then go to lunch without a minute's worth of breath wasted on that sorry excuse of a man. Instead she would show off her engagement ring, tell the engagement story, and ensue a conversation regarding everything else attached to _engagement_.

She stepped out of the cab in front of The Empire Hotel, where she had gleaned casually from Serena that Chuck still lived, and walked inside. The doorman was the same from her college days and smiled warmly at her.

"Ms. Waldorf," he said in greeting. "It is wonderful to see you again."

"Thank you," she said politely. "I assume Mr. Bass is still in the same room."

He nodded and she headed for the elevator, taking the familiar ride up to the top floor. It was surprising that after all her time away she felt as if she had just been in the elevator yesterday, riding up to his room. The doors opened and she walked into the familiar greeting room.

This was where her reminiscing ended.

The usual contentment she had experienced at this stage (they were friends after all) was instead replaced with contempt as she charged forward and growled, "Where is that Mother Chucker?"

She found her Mother Chucker standing in the kitchen with a tumbler of gin in his hand. He was wearing one of his standard suits and his relaxed and haughty stance told her that Chuck Bass was exactly how she remembered him. He looked marginally surprised to see her but not as surprised as she would have imagined.

"Blair Waldorf," he said in way of greeting. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Anger closed up her throat and instead she charged forward and slapped him as hard as she could. He stepped back and his hand flew to his jaw, massaging it gently. "What was that for?"

"That," she hissed, "was for not going through with your end of the annulment!"

"Oh," he said simply.

"How could you do that to me?"

"It must have slipped my mind," he drawled.

"You are an ass," she hissed, stepping close enough so that their bodies were only inches apart. "You are an ass and I am getting married now so I _really_ need to be rid of you. Once and for all, Bass."

The news of her engagement caught his attention more than her initial presence had and he interestedly asked, "Getting married?"

She stepped back and crossed her arms defensively over her chest. "Yes, I'm getting married."

"To who? I hope it's not some Spanish guitar player or something."

"Of course not," Blair scoffed. "His name is George."

"Curious much?"

Blair narrowed her eyes. "His name is George Castillo and he is the heir to one of Spain's largest shipping companies."

"And let me guess, he has an accent."

"That generally happens when one grows up in a foreign country."

"So, you want a divorce."

"An annulment," she articulated for him. "A divorce would signify that we had an actual marriage. All we had was a drunken mistake."

"Now, that isn't entirely true," Chuck said. "If I remember correctly, we had a wedding night."

"I also remember waking up with the worst hangover that I have ever experienced," she retorted. "Therefore, I cannot be held accountable for _anything_ done that night."

"Well, everything done that night we've done sober, Blair. Well, except for the wedding, but, I think you catch my drift."

She rolled her eyes. "You are disgusting. And all I want is my annulment so I can go back home, okay?"

"Go home," he said, actually confused for once. "Have you actually deluded yourself into thinking that you belong there?"

"I've lived there for five years, Chuck. I am marrying someone there. I think it is fairly safe to say that I belong there."

He shook his head and said, "This is your home, Blair. New York, us, this is always where you will belong. You can delude yourself with dark Spanish men and sunlight, but this is where you will always return."

She blinked rapidly, for once unsure of what to say. She pursed her lips in irritation. It had been a while since she had been back and she had forgotten how Chuck affected her. No, actually, she had remembered but had hoped her time in Spain had softened his effect on her. Clearly, that was not true.

"Chuck, I'm not coming to ask you for a favor. You owe me this annulment. It was a mistake, we both agreed on that. I held up my end of the bargain, I signed the papers, now you have to do the same."

He didn't answer but his eyes stayed on her face. She could feel him studying each and every one of her features. It was an oddly disturbing feeling. When he continued not to speak she said, "Chuck, you can look all you want but I am leaving with an annulment."

"Fine," he said.

She stared at him, not believing him for a minute. This was Chuck Bass she was dealing with and this was too easy. She had come back with the hope that possibly he had changed but everything was telling her he was the same stubborn ass and there was no way he was giving in this easily.

"Really?"

"Yes, but under one condition."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course. What is the condition?"

"You stay here for a month."

Her mouth dropped open. He was crazy. Chuck Bass had officially gone bonkers and lost all sense if he believed for a second that she would stay.

"Chuck, I have a fiancée back in Spain. I have a life there-"

"And it will all still be there when you go back in one month's time with your annulment." She eyed him warily. "That is, if you still want to go back."

"I will."

He shrugged. "I'm not saying one way or the other. What I am saying, though, is that I will not give you your annulment unless you stay here in the Upper East side for a month. Reacquaint yourself with your home, your people, and then you can return to the heat and Jorge."

"You know I can call my lawyer and make him force you to give me the annulment."

"I know," Chuck replied. "But what fun would that be? And then everyone would know what is happening and that you are fighting me for the end to our scandalous marriage in Fiji. Not everyone knows about it, you know. Gossip Girl didn't get to do her blast on that one."

She hated that he was right. And she hated that the Upper East sider inside of her wanted to avoid the scandal. It didn't matter now. It was all in the past. She was engaged to a Spanish shipping heir, and yet she knew that even a scandal that far in the past would hurt.

"Fine," she said. "One month, not a day longer."

"One month," he agreed.

"And I will be staying with Serena."

"You do know that her and Humphrey are living together now."

Even her time in Spain did not soften her towards Serena's puzzling choice of a partner. "And I will just have to come to terms with that."

Chuck smiled and she hated that it still made her stir. "Well, Blair, it's nice to have you back."

She turned on her heel to leave but not before angrily tossing off, "Go to hell, Bass."

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

"George, I have no choice," she told her fiancée from the backseat of the taxicab as she made her way to Capri for lunch with Serena.

"So, he's essentially blackmailing you."

She had never heard him so angry before and attempted to calm him down, "Look, it is what it is. I stay here for a month and then he will give me the annulment."

"This is ridiculous."

"I know," she sighed. "But it's only a month. And that's, what, three or four weeks? In three or four weeks we will be married and all of this will be a memory. That's what you told me before."

"I know," he relented. "Damn you for turning my coddling on me."

She grinned. "I love you, George."

"I love you, too. And you will avoid him for this month, right?"

"Oh, of course." She had already devised a dozen ways for her to get out of seeing him once over the next month. "And it won't be too bad for me to be here for a while. I haven't seen my friends here in ages and I'm sure my stepdad will be overjoyed to see me. Cyrus always had a soft spot for me."

"And you're sure you don't want me to come?"

"No," she said firmly. "You cannot come. It'll set Chuck off and then it'll take even longer to sort all this out."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

"You are a wonderful person," she told him.

"As are you, love. Alright, I need to get to a meeting but call me tonight, okay?"

"I will, love you."

"Love you, too."

She hung up and smiled contently. If she had to jump through all of these hoops, at least there was something nice waiting for her. And George was the definition of nice. Once this was finished she would return to Spain, marry him, and get on with her life.

She couldn't wait.

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

Blair worried that things would be uncomfortable with Serena due to the long gap between their last meeting but the moment she saw her friend it was as if they had spoken every day. Serena got up from the table and made a rather loud noise while crushing Blair's body to hers. Blair didn't notice until a moment later that she was making the same noise that Serena was.

"I can't believe it's you," Serena breathed out, gently touching Blair's cheek. "And you're so tan! I can't believe it! You're tanner than me!"

"It happens when you live in the Mediterranean," Blair told her with a grin.

They sat down and Serena immediately inquired as to how her life was. Blair played coy, waiting for Serena to see the ring. She hadn't noticed it upon their first greeting, which Blair couldn't blame her for. There had been a lot going on. She casually rested her hand on the table, tilting the ring toward Serena. She knew the moment her friend saw it.

"No," Serena gasped, her eyes meeting Blair's.

"Yes," Blair answered with a loose grin.

"Who is he?"

"George Castillo, I met him in a market in Madrid."

"Oh, that's so romantic."

Blair grinned. "I know. It's like out of a movie, right?"

"So, what brings you back home?"

Blair bristled slightly, remembering Chuck's comment from earlier. She pushed it from her mind though, and leaned forward as she explained the unexpected twist her wedding plans had taken. Serena had known about her and Chuck's quickie wedding from the start and Blair had no qualms with telling her the latest episode in what she thought was a dead saga.

"I can't believe it," Serena said, her eyes narrowing. "Sometimes he can be such an ass."

"Believe me, I know."

"How did your lawyers not catch it?"

Blair shrugged. She had been wondering the same thing, as well. Her lawyers didn't get their degrees online and she figured they'd be able to catch something like this. She wouldn't have been surprised if Chuck had greased them, though. She wouldn't put anything past Chuck anymore.

"So, that is why I am here. I am ending something that should never have started, once and for all."

"Are you moving back in with Cyrus, then?"

Blair remembered one of the reasons for her lunch with Serena then and gingerly began, "Actually, that is one reason that I wanted to speak with you. Is there any way that I could stay with you for this month?"

Serena's eyes lit up and she nodded excitedly. "Yes! Oh, B, this will be just like old times!"

"Yeah," Blair said with a little less enthusiasm. "Just like old times."

"But, there is one thing," Serena said. "I live in Brooklyn."

Blair stared at her as if she had just revealed that she had a second belly button. Chuck had told her that Serena was with Dan but she had no idea they were living in Brooklyn. The thought alone made her shiver.

"Dan missed it there," he explained. "We moved into the old loft."

"The loft?"

"We redecorated it," Serena offered.

Blair swallowed the smart comment on her tongue and forced herself to say, "Well, then I can't wait to see it."

"Really?"

"Yes, I've changed since I've been in Spain. I like to think I've lost some of my uppity attitude. The loft sounds great."

Serena's expression told Blair that she did not believe her and she had to admit that she wasn't sure if she believed herself. She would put on a good show, though, and follow Serena to Brooklyn. How bad could it be, anyway?

"Oh, Dan won't mind, will he?"

"No," Serena said. "Just..be nice to him?"

"I'm crashing at his loft, Serena. I have to be nice to him."

Serena gave her a look and said, "Well, that wouldn't have stopped you before."

"But-"

"You are the new Blair, now. I know. Let's just hope the new you can handle Brooklyn."

To be honest, Blair wasn't sure if the new her would.

**A/N: So, what do you think of the deal? And what do you think Chuck has up his sleeve? **

** Yes, Blair will be living in Brooklyn. Yes, there will be some wonderful Dan/Blair arguments. And, YES, there will be some WONDERFUL Chair next installment! **

** Please leave feedback. Reviews are like food for writers. WE NEED IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys rock. Seriously, every single one of you-pretty much amazing. This chapter reveals some things that change the game a bit. Also features lovely Chair interaction which I am sure you all expect. So, without further adieu, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**The Run-In**

"You'll have to sleep on the futon," Serena said, gesturing to the black monstrosity pushed up against the wall of the loft. Blair nodded and pushed her luggage against it.

She had held high hopes for the loft. Despite the uppity streak in her that caused her to scrunch her nose at the mention of Brooklyn, she had levelly thought if anyone could turn Brooklyn into something nice it would be Serena Van der Woodsen. Well, Brooklyn proved to be too much for even Serena.

The loft was nicer than she remembered. Blair gave credit where it was due. Still, though, it went against every fiber of her being to park her Louis Vuitton luggage beside a futon that looked as if it were purchased from Target. What was even more frightening is that Blair was sure the futon was _not_ from Target but rather some chic boutique where Serena had picked it up thinking it would complete the room. She suddenly feared for her friend's fashion sense.

As if sensing her distress, Serena whispered, "Dan picked it out."

Blair felt infinitely better.

"So, Blair, you're here for how long?" Dan asked.

"A month," Blair answered. "And I promise not to be too much trouble."

"Oh, in all my life I have never put the words Blair Waldorf and trouble together," he answered dryly.

"Dan," Serena warned, "Blair is getting married."

"Are you?"

Blair nodded and showed him the engagement ring. "His name is George."

Dan started to laugh but effectively cut himself off. "Sorry, it's just..whenever I think of the name George all I can think about it Curious George and.."

Blair glared at him as he broke into a fit of laughter. Why was it that men constantly connected her fiancée to a damn monkey?

"Dan," Serena chided. "Ignore him, Blair. There is also George Clooney."

"Thank you, Serena," Blair said.

"Alright, so, some house rules," Dan said, having recovered from his bout of laughter.

"Oh, house rules after you essentially call my fiancée a monkey?"

"I'm sorry about that."

He didn't look too sorry.

"Go on," she sighed.

"No bringing guys back."

"I am engaged," she said through gritted teeth.

"The rule still holds. And, we all do our own dishes here. So, when you finish eating just clean them on up."

"I don't think I'll be doing much eating here," Blair answered icily, his previous comment causing her claws to appear. "Who knows what I'll catch."

Serena looked between Dan and Blair and quickly cut in. "So, Blair, how about we go grab coffee or something?"

"Gladly." Blair picked her purse off of the futon and walked past Serena out of the loft. She could hear Serena and Dan arguing behind her.

"You could try to be nice," Serena hissed.

"She isn't the easiest person to get along with."

"Don't bring guys back?" Serena mimicked. "She is _engaged_."

"That never stopped her before."

"What are you talking about? You are ridiculous. She is going through a lot right now so just try to be nice, okay?"

"She has to try, too, you know."

Blair shifted uncomfortably as she waited outside. She heard the tail end of the argument and then the telltale sounds of the couple making up. Serena came out, her tongue gliding over her lips. Oh yes, Blair new exactly what she had just been doing.

"I'm sorry about him," Serena said. "He has been really stressed lately. He has a manuscript due in about two weeks and he gets sort of loopy with deadlines close."

Blair nodded.

"I talked to him, though, and he said he will be nicer."

"I'll try more, too," Blair conceded. "But I won't take him talking to me like before."

"Neither will I," Serena said. "So, you still want coffee?"

"I'm thinking shopping might work better?"

Serena's smile was all Blair needed to know her friend agreed.

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

"I've missed this," Serena said, looping her arm through Blair's.

"Me too."

"I also miss your snapping at the employees, though. There wasn't one short response from you today."

Blair grinned, remembering all the times she had berated the help. "It's a new me, Serena."

"I miss the old you. Although I'm sure all the salespeople today appreciated the change."

Blair laughed. "True, I used to make them cry."

"So, tell me about George."

Blair grew all warm at the mention of her fiancée and grinned indulgently. "Well, he is pretty much a fantastic specimen of man."

Serena laughed.

"He is one of the kindest people that I have met. He is just-" she stopped when she saw two very familiar men walking toward them. "Mother Chucker."

Serena's lips pursed as she tried to suppress a grin. Nate and Chuck walked toward them. Nate looked pleasantly surprised to see Blair while Chuck looked smug as always.

"Hey stranger," Nate said, pulling her into a hug. "I didn't believe it when they said you were back."

"Only for a bit," Blair said, not wanting Nate to know the true reason she had returned. "I, uh, missed home."

Chuck snorted and it made her want to punch him.

Hard.

And in a particular area of his anatomy.

"Well, it's great to see you." Nate's eye caught the sparkling diamond on her wedding finger and he gave her a look as he grabbed her hand. "Are congratulations in order?"

"No, I just wear it for kicks," Blair teased, but Chuck being so close to her made her words carry more venom than she intended. In a softer tone she said, "His name is George and we are getting married in a month."

She looked pointedly at Chuck.

"Give or take," Chuck added, setting her with his own look. Scowling she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the nearest store. Chuck called out to the two confused blondes, "We'll be back shortly!"

"You are unbelievable," Blair snapped, pushing him back by a collection of scarves as to not draw attention. "Is this how it is going to be this entire month? You make veiled threats to my marriage?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he drawled.

"Because if it is, please let me know and I will push you into the next oncoming car. That seems a hell of a lot easier than trying to extract a damn signature."

"Blair, calm down," Chuck said, setting his hands on her shoulders. She irritably pushed them off. "I am staying true to my word. One month here and if you choose to return to Spain you will return a free woman."

"There is no _if_ Chuck. What part of that don't you understand?"

"Technicality," he answered easily. "Now, back to the issue at hand, when we made the deal we made no specifications for how I conduct myself within this month."

"I would have thought that you would have conducted yourself with some class. Clearly, I was wrong."

"What, is your George full of class? Dashing and debonair?"

"Yes."

His features changed for just a moment and she smiled cruelly. "It bothers you, doesn't it?"

"What?"

"My marrying George. I always knew that you wouldn't like it. Your competitiveness makes you hate anyone being with me but you actually don't like it."

"On the contrary, I am absolutely thrilled by your engagement."

"Then why won't you make this simple and give me the signature?"

"Because I think you made a mistake leaving," he said, his voice devoid of frills. "I don't care about your engagement. I don't care about your beloved George. What I do care about, though, is you alienating yourself from the people who care about you. You need family, Blair."

"I have a family in Spain. They are my friends and George. They care about me. They-"

"They will never know you like we do therefore they can never love you like we do."

There was that word. And there was the speechlessness that always seemed to find her when they were face to face. She stared at him, poised to speak until she felt eyes on her and turned her head to see that she had situated Chuck and herself in clear view of the display window and Serena and Nate were watching and probably had for their entire exchange.

"This conversation is over," she said shortly.

She took a deep breath and composed herself, walking calmly back to Serena and Nate. Serena looked at Blair somewhat anxiously and said, "Nate wanted to know if we'd like to have dinner with him."

Blair glanced at Chuck who coldly said, "Not to worry, Blair, I will not be in attendance."

"Going to drink yourself to death?"

"No, I actually have a business meeting," Chuck said. "Bass Industries is acquiring a new block of land and tonight I have a meeting to go over the specifics. Being the CEO of the company, my presence is expected."

Blair's eyes widened slightly. So, it seemed Chuck had grown-at least businesswise.

"Congratulations," she said coolly. "I wasn't aware of your promotion."

"It's not a promotion, Blair. It's a birthright. I always knew I would take over the company when I was able."

"Well, good for you then."

"Ready for dinner, then?" Nate interjected. "I'm starved."

Blair nodded, thinking that even Nate could probably feel the cold wind that had swept over them since her and Chuck emerged from the shoppe.

They parted with banal goodbyes to Chuck. Nate said something like, "See you later, man."

Serena in an uncomfortably cheery voice trilled, "Great seeing you!"

Blair didn't say a word although Chuck offered her a half bow while murmuring, "Always a pleasure, Waldorf."

"He is such an ass," Blair muttered. "Why does he always have to be so difficult?"

"He's really not, Blair. Although, he does sort of go back to his old ways around you. No offense but you guys always seemed to bring the worst out of each other," Nate said.

"Old ways?"

"He's changed, Blair. He's serious about Bass Industries and he was really there for Lily."

"What about Lily?"

She looked over at Serena who pointedly avoided eye contact.

"Serena, what about Lily?"

"My mom had cancer a few years back," Serena said, her voice and body betraying her discomfort. "It was, I think, two years after you left."

"Oh my gosh," Blair murmured. "I had no idea."

"Chuck was really there for my mom," Serena said. "What he's doing to you is wrong, Blair, but he was nothing but amazing with my mom. He arranged for all the best doctors and watched over her. Eric and I were a mess and he stepped up and took care of her. I'll never be able to thank him enough for that."

"Why didn't you tell me about Lily?" Blair asked, suddenly feeling cold.

"What was the point? We all figured you had moved out to Spain permanently by then. Why worry you with stuff from here?"

"Serena, Lily was like a mother to me. I wouldn't have minded being worried with it. I should have been."

Serena looked at her and she could see the same tears in her eyes mirrored in her friend's. "I didn't know, B. None of us knew what was going on with you. After the funeral you just left. We didn't know what to think."

"I was hurting."

"You should have let us help you," Serena said. "We are your friends. We wanted to help you."

Blair looked at Serena and Nate, faces she had known practically since infancy, and she realized at that moment just how much she had left when she ran away to Spain. She reached down and took Serena's hand, Nate's went in her other. Holding them tightly she said, "I'm sorry for running away like that. I shouldn't have."

"Well, you're back now," Nate said. "At least for a little."

She nodded.

"And we are going to monopolize all of your time," Serena added in.

"Good, I did miss you guys." Thinking back on her time following her mother's death and the emotions she had suppressed, she came to see that she really had missed them all. She had missed them all terribly.

"Time to make up for all that lost time," Serena announced. "What do you say, Spago?"

Blair grinned. Standing with the two of them, she felt a lightness that she realized she hadn't felt in years. "Let's go."

She dropped their hands and they began the walk to Spago. They chatted amicably but all the while Blair had a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something-or rather someone-was missing.

**A/N: Next chapter is BIG. It is written. It is full of CHAIR moments that will make you do happy dances. And all you need to do is PUSH THAT REVIEW BUTTON and you will get that chapter tomorrow. So...please leave your thoughts on the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is epic. Both in content and length, haha. Hope you enjoy it! Oh- and thank you to my WONDERFUL readers. Especially those who leave feedback. You are cooler. Clearly.**

The Surprise

She had a bad feeling the moment she walked through the door. The doorman greeted her with a smile that she swore was mocking her and then the entire elevator ride she was unable to keep herself from fidgeting. When the doors opened she walked into the hotel room to regrettably find it empty.

"Wonderful," she muttered. She had finally summoned up the courage to go and apologize for her previous behavior and then he wasn't there. Sighing, she turned toward the elevator and pressed the button. A few moments passed and she felt acutely uncomfortable standing alone in his room. It felt wrong, dirty even. The doors opened and as she moved forward she nearly collided with Chuck Bass, himself. For once, he actually looked surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Chuck asked.

"Looking for you, actually."

She inwardly kicked herself because she sounded nervous and she could tell he noticed. He walked past her into the room and she followed him. She wasn't much of a drinker anymore but she found herself hoping he would offer her something. She needed to calm down her damned nerves.

"Why were you looking for me? I won't flatter myself enough as to assume that it was just for some pleasant conversation."

"I wanted to apologize," Blair said. "For a couple days ago. I was out of line."

"What are you talking about?" He said, although he obviously knew exactly what she was referring to. She could tell by his eyes.

"I am referring to when I dragged you into the store and proceeded to yell at you. I may still think that you are being ridiculously selfish with this one month business but I had no right to drag you into that store."

Chuck nodded, walking into the kitchen. He opened up a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of scotch. She prayed fervently that he would offer her a glass. She hated the fact that she was essentially on her knees in front of him. Liquor would make it all easier to stomach.

"Do you want any?"

"Yes, please."

She watched him reach into the cabinet and pull out a bottle of vodka. Without asking he made her a vodka martini and then handed it to her.

It was her favorite drink.

"I know about Lily," she finally said, taking a large sip of the drink afterward. He looked up at her in surprise but then directed his attention back to his scotch.

"Oh, really?"

"It sounds like you did a really nice thing for her."

He shrugged.

"Chuck, what exactly did you do?"

She had heard it all in detail from Serena but a part of her wanted to hear Chuck say it. She wanted him to tell her about the good he had done. She wanted to be convinced that he wasn't this monster that her mind had painted him as.

"I didn't do much. Just talked to the doctors and such."

"And donated three million dollars to cancer research," she added.

He looked at her and said, "I thought you didn't know what I did."

"Serena may have told me a few things. She said that you were really there for them. She said you were their rock."

"Yes, I donated a little money but I would hardly call myself their rock."

"Three million dollars is a lot, Chuck."

He smirked, "Not for us, Waldorf."

"Well, for most it is."

"Not for George, either."

She didn't like how her fiancee's name sounded on Chuck's lips. It was wrong, perverted. "No," she agreed slowly, "not for George, either."

"Have you told him yet?"

"About what?"

He looked at her with practiced nonchalance and said, "It's one week down, Blair. I thought for sure you two would have been celebrating."

His tone made her temper flare and she retorted, "We'll have an entire lifetime to celebrate, Chuck."

"Ah, but of course."

She felt supremely uncomfortable standing in his hotel room, drinking his liquor. It felt like old times except now everything was different. She was engaged to another man and he had turned into someone that she was beginning to think she didn't know anymore. She exhaled slowly and then finished the rest of her drink. She walked to him slowly and handed him the glass with a lukewarm thanks.

"I should be going."

"Alright, thank you for stopping by."

She nodded but as she left she heard him say, "You know Blair, I wanted to be your rock too."

She should have left. Every instinct told her that she should step into the elevator and just leave but instead she turned around and looked at him and he continued, "After Eleanor died I wanted to be there for you. I wanted to hold you. I wanted to help but you just pushed everyone away."

"It was the only way I knew how to deal with it," Blair told him.

"And then you ran off to Spain." He laughed uncomfortably and she saw for the first time that her running away had hurt him, too.

"Chuck-"

"It was our job to help you. We wanted to help you. I-" He stopped himself, and when he spoke again his voice was so light that she would have thought he was entirely calm if it had not been for his balled up fists at his side. "You said you had to leave so I won't keep you. It was, uh, nice seeing you."

He walked to his bedroom without waiting for a response and shut the door behind him.

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

Seated in the car on the drive back from Chuck's hotel room, she found herself with a piercing headache as she faced the blaring reality that Chuck was proving to be a rather surprising man. And this was not a good thing.

Her phone rang and she pulled it out of her purse, George's name flashing on the caller ID. She flipped it open and said, "Hi hon."

"Love," he breathed out. "I missed the sound of your voice."

She should have been touched by his sentiment but instead felt that he was laying it on a bit thick. "How are you, George?"

"I miss you. One week down, though, right?"

So, Chuck had been right. It seemed one side of the engagement was celebrating the passing of one week. To be honest, she hadn't even noticed.

"Right," she said in a saccharine voice.

"How are things going? Is that Chuck guy giving you any problems?"

"No," she said quickly, a bit too quickly.

"That didn't sound convincing."

She sighed and told him, "It's complicated. But things with Chuck usually are."

They chatted for a few more minutes and then she told him that she had to go. For some reason, when he told her that he loved her she couldn't say the words back.

"You too," she managed and hung up.

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

Blair returned to the loft and plopped unceremoniously down on the futon. Blair was not one to openly admit defeat but at this moment she had to admit, at least to herself, that she was utterly and completely confused by Chuck Bass. She had always been able to read him and now she felt as if the book was closed and she was left irritably trying to pry it open. Everything she ahd thought coming back was turned upside down.

Chuck was a good person.

Chuck was a nice person.

Chuck actually cared.

About her.

She needed about eight more martinis before she could completely comprehend that last one. She had always thought that it was just a game to him. Even when they were together for the very short time that both of them were on the same page she had thought that he was more exhilarated by the fact that he had taken his best friend's girl than by her. Now, she didn't know anything anymore.

Serena stepped out of her bedroom and Blair gazed in confusion at the floor length gown and diamonds dripping from her friend's body. Blair sat up and crossed her legs in an attempt to look somewhat presentable.

"Is there some hideous Brooklyn Ball that I am unaware of?"

Serena smirked and replied, "No, it is a charity gala. It's at the zoo, we are saving some animal."

"No inkling as to which?"

"I never remember," Serena sighed. "It may be the manatees."

"Ah, and am I not invited to this?"

Serena blushed and immediately went into placating her friend. "No, I mean, yes, of course you are! I just figured you wouldn't want to go. I didn't know if societal functions were still your thing."

"They will always be my thing," she told her friend gently. "And while I don't have a dress exactly in the vein of yours I think I can whip something close up."

Blair opened up her larger suitcase and began rifling through dresses. "You know you can borrow one of mine," Serena said form behind her.

"While I appreciate the offer, our styles do not exactly run parallel, Serena."

"Are you saying you don't like my clothes?"

Blair glanced back and said, "I am saying that I like them on _you_."

Serena laughed and answered, "Alright, I get it. Think you can be ready in ten minutes?"

"Of course I can!"

Forty minutes later a primped Blair and unhappy Serena climbed into her towncar. Serena kept looking at her Gucci dresswatch while complaining that they would be late.

"Oh, like you were always on time," Blair shot back. "I can count ten instances just off the top of my head where you kept me waiting."

"I just hope we make it before the speaker begins."

"Why does it matter, anyway?"

"You'll see why," was Serena's answer.

When they arrived at the zoo Blair understood why her friend did not want to be late. The entrance into the room was a rather large staircase that descended into the room. Situated directly in front of this staircase was the speaker at his podium. The only way to get into the room would be to literally walk behind the speaker, descend while making a large spectacle of yourself, and then walk sheepishly to your table.

"This is why I wanted to be on time," Serena sighed.

"Oh, come on S, you always loved a good entrance!" With those parting words, Blair began to descend the stairs, making sure to turn out her feet as she went. It made one look more graceful. There were murmurs in the audience as they approached the foot of the stairs. Perhaps they should have waited for the speaker to finish but who actually listened to the speaker, anyway?

Blair felt entirely comfortably on the staircase until she felt his eyes on her. She caught his gaze and swallowed hard when she saw the mystified look on his face. She couldn't blame him for looking the way he did. She was putting her best foot forward, both literally and metaphorically. She knew she was beautiful and the look on his face affirmed this.

She was at the foot of the staircase and she did her best to not draw too much attention as she crept past him and then into the sea of tables. Serena followed and they sat down at their table. Lily gave Serena a somewhat scolding look but her eyes softened when she saw Blair. She reached across to her and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Hello Blair," she said softly.

The speaker went on for what felt like forever and then the applause finally came and dinner was served. Over steaming plates of roasted asparagus and duck confit Blair filled Lily and Rufus in on what they had missed over the past five years. Lily clapped her hands together at the news of her engagement and demanded to see the ring. The entire conversation Blair could not chase away the thoughts that she had nearly lost this woman years earlier and was entirely unaware of it.

Music began to play and couples all around her made their way to the dance floor. Nate walked over to her and offered her his hand which she gladly took and let herself be guided to the dance floor. They began to dance and she was surprised as he showed off a few moves.

"You've gotten better," she noted. "No offense, but you were a terrible dancer at all of those Cotillions."

"I was better than most," he pointed out and it was a fact she could not argue. He spun her around and she laughed gaily, holding onto him tightly when he spun her back in.

"You're going to ruin my hair," she said breathlessly.

"What do you care? You have no one to impress here."

"There are always people to impress," she teased. She spotted Chuck over his shoulder who was sitting sullenly by himself. "I saw Chuck today."

"You mean here?"

"No, I went to his room."

He pulled away slightly and asked, "How did that go?"

"It was, well, interesting. I wanted to apologize for when I basically kidnapped him."

"I don't think he minded."

"I still felt bad."

"And? How did it go?"

"He said some interesting things," she said.

"Like what?"

She remembered every word that he had said to her but chose to tell Nate, "I don't remember specifics but, I don't know, I think I misjudged him."

"That's what I told you," Nate said. "He's different. At least, in some ways he's different."

She glanced over to his table and saw him talking with a lanky redhead. She knew she shouldn't have been bothered but pure jealousy hit her like a semitruck.

"You want to get a drink?" Blair asked, already angling toward the bar. Nate nodded and his hand found the small of her back as they walked over to the bar. She glanced back once and found Chuck watching them.

"Martini," she said to the bartender.

He mixed her drink and handed it to her. She took a generous gulp and felt the nagging jealousy dull. Another gulp eradicated the jealousy all together and a third finished the drink. She set it down on the table smiled brightly at Nate.

"Blair, are you okay?"

"Fine," she told him, feeling her head swim. "Perfectly fine. Let's have another dance."

"I think you should sit down."

"No, I want to dance." He was not convinced and she turned her nose up to him. "If you won't dance with me I will find someone who will."

She stormed off in the direction of Chuck Bass. The redhead was still there and in fact was closer than before but it did little to deter her. She stood herself on Chuck's free side and demanded that he come and dance with her.

"Excuse me," he said to the redhead. "It seems that I am needed."

The redhead didn't protest but she sure didn't look happy. Blair took his hand and led him out to the dance floor. The music was still fast but her feet didn't' seem to work properly anymore so while others moved around them Chuck and Blair stood in each other's embrace, swaying side to side.

"This is a terrible dance," he told her, smiling slightly.

"I seem to have two left feet."

"Considering how you downed that martini, I would say you have some vodka pants on."

"I never wear pants," she said stoutly.

Grinning he said, "Yes, you never do. It's a good thing, fashionwise and," he paused, "otherwise."

"You were watching me," she said after a moment. "You saw the martini."

"Blair, I am always watching you."

"And why is that?"

She knew she was playing with fire but she liked the heat, always had, and it was exciting and Chuck was warm and comfortable. He looked down at her and murmured, "You have a hold on me, Waldorf. I don't understand it but I can _never_ seem to escape you."

"Go to Spain," she said grandly. "It does a wonder for making you forget."

His eyes darkened. "Yes, I've heard."

"Heard what?"

He looked at her tenderly and laughed before saying, "I wouldn't believe this if I had not seen it myself but you are drunk. And off of one martini."

"Am not," she argued stoutly.

"Come on." With his arm still around her waist he led her out of the ballroom and outside where he texted Serena to meet him. Minutes later she came out, looking at him warily.

"I didn't do anything," he insisted. "She's drunk and I figured she would not want to make a fool of herself in front of everyone."

"I'm not drunk," Blair argued again. "Not drunk. Not drunk. Not. Drunk. Drunk not."

Blair stopped and scrunched her mouth in the most peculiar fashion at that last utterance and then commenced a rather thorough examination of her skirt. Serena shook her head.

"Well, this is new," Serena said, waving down a taxi. "I'll take her home."

Chuck nodded, passing her off to Serena as the taxi pulled up beside them. "Make sure to have her drink before she goes to bed. Otherwise she-"

"Will have a hangover," Serena finished. "I've been drunk before, Chuck."

He smiled and said, "Of course, have a nice night."

Serena nodded and pushed Blair into the taxi. Blair scrunched her nose at the stench and wondered why Chuck had disappeared. They were having such a good time. She heard Serena tell the driver to take them into Brooklyn and she pouted quite loudly that she did not intend on going anywhere near Brooklyn.

"It's dirty," she complained. "And Dan is there."

"Hey, Dan has been nice to you lately. Although, he might not be after he sees this drunken you."

"I am not drunk," Blair said again.

"Right, of course you're not."

The rest of the taxi ride consisted of Blair stoutly defending her sobriety while Serena fielded conversational landmines that would set her off. She was never so happy to get to the loft. Until she realized that she had left her purse. And Chuck's speedy exit with Blair meant that she did not have hers, either.

"We left our purses," she explained hurriedly to the taxidriver. "We'll just run up and get some money."

"No," he said in a thick Indian accent. "One stay down here."

"But-"

"One stay or I call police."

She frowned and said, "Okay, Blair, stay right here. I'll be back in a minute."

Blair watched her climb out of the car and disappear into the loft. Just the thought of going in there made her stomach churn so she did the only logical thing and climbed out of the car, ignoring the driver's protests entirely. She hailed another taxi and told the driver to take her into the city.

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

Chuck Bass' phone rang and he knew there was a problem when Serena's name flashed on his screen. It was never good news when Serena called.

"Hello?"

"I lost her."

"Lost who?"

"Blair."

He left immediately.

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

The city was not as kind as she remembered. Sitting at the bar men leered and the bartender had cut her off twenty minutes ago and kept asking her at five minute intervals to be on her way.

"All I want is one more drink," she said.

"You've had enough, miss," the bartender said politely. "I recommend you get yourself a taxi and go home."

"I don't want to go home," she argued. "I don't have a home."

"I can take you home," a man in an ill-fitting suit offered. She looked him up and down and spat, "I don't want to go home with you. Will you leave me alone?"

"Your friend sent me," he pressed.

"No, my friends would not talk to you."

He stepped forward and grabbed her arm, "Come on, sweetie, you'll be home in no time."

"Let go of me," she hissed and when he didn't she sent a knee directly between his knees. He dropped to the floor and his face was wonderfully distorted in agony. Served him right to try to take her home.

"Blair."

She recognized that voice and turned around to find him in front of her, his arms went instinctually around her waist. Looking at the man on the floor with barely veiled contempt he spat, "Serves you right for trying to scam on her."

His arm still securely around her waist he pulled her from the bar and into his waiting car. He noticed her missing purse immediately and when he inquired as to its whereabouts she said, "No idea."

This was completely unlike the Blair Waldorf he had known.

"I'm taking you back to the loft," Chuck said, eyeing her warily. This was a completely foreign creature to him and he didn't know exactly how to handle it.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I don't want to."

"Blair, where else do you expect to go? Back to that bar so someone else can paw you?"

"Did you see me knee him?"

He winced at the memory, that guy's slimy hand on her arm. "Yeah, good shot."

"Damn good shot," she amended.

"Blair, you need to go back to the loft."

She looked at him, waiting for him to back down and when he didn't it was enough to reduce her sloshed self to tears. Fat ones rolled down her cheeks as she made the most unattractive face he had ever seen grace her features. Grudgingly he noted it was still far more attractive than most other girls.

"Don't make me go," she pleaded, reaching forward and grabbing his shirt. "I hate it there. I belong here, Chuck. I belong in the city, not down there with the rats."

She was being completely melodramatic but he hated seeing her distressed so he gave in and gently pulled his shirt from his grasp as he murmured, "Fine, I'll take you back with me."

She smiled through her tears and said, "Thank you."

He told the cab driver the change of address and swallowed the lump in his throat when Blair laid her head on his shoulder. Softly, in a voice that he could barely hear she said, "I wanted you to be my rock."

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

Back in the room Blair teetered precariously on her heels and held onto the wall with one hand as she pulled them off. She heard Chuck behind her on the phone and he was saying, "Yeah, I found her. She's staying with me tonight."

She walked over to the kitchen and opened up the liquor cabinet. She pulled out a bottle of whiskey and was about to pour herself a glass when his hand closed over hers and he pulled it away.

"You've had enough."

She looked up at him in surprise and he shook his head, pulling the bottle from her grasp. She watched him screw on the top and put it back in the cabinet. When she reached for the cabinet his hand grabbed hers.

"No more."

She dropped his hand and wandered into the living room. He followed at a safe distance. "I'm going to sleep on the couch," he said. "You can have the bed."

She sounded nervous as she asked, "Will you sleep with me? I don't want to be alone."

In her drunken state she stumbled forward toward him and took both of his hands in hers. Silently she led him to the bedroom and closed the door behind them. She could feel him watch as she stripped down to her chemise. Without a word she climbed into bed and reached a shaking hand toward him. Fully clothed he settled next to her and she closed her eyes when his arm settled across her waist.

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

She woke up to the annoying sound of a cell phone ring tone and she grumbled loudly, turning on her side. She felt something heavy on her and opened her eyes, inhaling sharply when she found Chuck's face inches from hers and his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Chuck," she said loudly, pushing him away from her.

"Wha..," he mumbled incoherently, turning onto his back.

"Your phone."

He sat up a bit and looked over at her, covered now to the chin up with his blankets and grinned. "Well, good morning Blair."

She scowled and pulled the covers up even higher. "Answer your damn phone."

He reached over and answered it.

"It's for you," he said, handing it over. "Serena."

She sat up and pulled the covers tightly around herself. Putting the phone to her ear she said, "Serena, I am so sorry for last night. I don't think I've ever been so drunk in my life."

"Blair-"

"I promise to make it up to you. I'm leaving Chuck's now and I will be back soon. And in case you are wondering, which I am sure you are, nothing happened at all last night between Chuck and I. I am still intact and he is still fully-clothed from last night which is somewhat odd but-"

"Blair!"

"What?"

"George is here."

**A/N: Duh Duh Duhhhhh! **

** Sorry. That was as melodramatic as drunk Blair.**

** Thoughts? Next chapter: Chuck and George have a playdate. Oh yes, the **** is about to hit the fan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! First off, I have to thank all of my WONDERFUL readers. Last chapter got the most reviews ever. Not to name numbers but it is more than 23 and less than 25 ;-) Basically, you guys are wonderful and I really do write for you. Y'all make it worth it! Anyhoo, enough gushing. Enjoy Chuck and George's playdate. The claws come out :-D**

The Suitors

He watched her scramble from the bed, giving him a particularly nice view as she bent over to pick up her discarded dress. The view was shortlived, however, as she straightened up and stepped into the dress. He watched her do the zipper up the side of her dress and then begin looking for her shoes.

"They're outside," he told her.

She didn't thank him as she strode from the room. He knew she'd be back, though. Her bracelet was sitting on the nightstand and Blair Waldorf never forgot jewelry. Sure enough, she returned and looked around for a moment before spotting it on the nightstand and slipping it back onto her wrist.

"Will I get to meet him?" He asked casually, taking off his jacket to be more comfortable.

"When hell freezes over," she answered.

"Why not?" He asked. "I promise to play nice."

She gave him a look that was so stereotypically Blair Waldorf that he couldn't help but smile. Her hands worked her hair into a tight bun and she told him, "I am keeping as much distance between you and George as possible."

"Suit yourself," he retorted.

She had gathered all of her belongings and stood uncomfortably across the bed from him. She rubbed her arm for a moment and he suspected it was because she didn't know what to do with her hands. He felt the same way.

"Thank you for last night," she finally said. "I am usually not like that."

He nodded, remembering the last time he had seen her that drunk. It had been beneath a tropic sun and they held hands in a courthouse that smelled distinctly like coconuts and beer while a complete stranger they pulled from the street looked on.

"Well," she said, turning. "I should be going."

He followed her out of the bedroom and to the elevator. Her dress swished around her knees as she walked and he wanted to gather the material in his hands and push it away, feel her skin against his again. It had been so long.

"Good bye, Chuck."

The doors closed.

Alone again he walked over to the kitchen and made himself a drink. It was a gin and tonic because he was feeling particularly nostalgic and gin always seemed to go well with nostalgia. He sat down and let his thoughts wander back to that night.

Blair laughing with a margarita in hand.

Blair smiling as he held her hands.

Blair against the backdrop of a cerulean sky.

Blair.

Blair.

All Blair.

He had been drunk that night but knew exactly what he was doing when he slid the ring on her finger. He felt like the luckiest man alive when she pressed his lips to his.

And with a kiss it was sealed.

She had always been Nate's and now he was hers. Every bit of her was his, her long chestnut hair, her proud nose, her slender fingers. That night when they consummated their vows he could have cried at the sheer beauty. The next morning when she pulled away from his touch and cursed the ring on her finger he saw that the beauty was a lie. It was a mirage, shifting and glimmering in the darkness but false in the glaring sunlight of day.

He would win her, though.

That was why he didn't go through his side of the annulment. He would get her back. When his honeyed words and clumsy advances didn't work he changed course. Instead of playing the game his way-deceit and innuendo-he would play it her way. He would make himself into a man that she deserved. Oddly, it was when she ran off to Spain that he became serious about this transformation. He applied himself in his classes and when he graduated, took the helm of Bass Industries. When Lily was sick and her grief stricken children faltered he was the one to step in. He was finally a man that Blair Waldorf deserved.

And she wasn't there to see it.

He kept hoping she would reappear. They were her friends, after all. They were her family. Even four years into her absence, five years, he held hope that she would return. He honestly wasn't even that surprised when she walked into his apartment, the smell of her perfume tickling his nose.

He had been waiting.

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

She expected to feel something when she saw him. She remembered how it was when he went on business trips and such back in Europe. She would wait anxiously for him and the moment she saw him it was as if everything had been disordered and suddenly became right. The stars aligned. The planets resumed their course. When she walked into the Brooklyn loft, though, and saw her fiancée all she felt was the dull ache of her feet and a piercing hangover.

"Blair," he breathed out, bounding over toward her and gathering her into a hug. She held on for dear life as he lifted her off the floor and twirled her around. The romantic gesture wreaked havoc on her head and she winced as he set her down. His lips covered hers and as she tasted him a bit of the spark returned.

"George," she murmured with her lips a breath away from his. "I can't believe you're here."

"You sounded less than exuberant in our last phone call," he explained. "So, I decided to surprise you. We will take on this other husband of yours together."

He laughed at his own joke but Blair was unable to muster even half a smile. She looked at Serena, who was studying her much too closely for Blair's liking, and said, "Serena, we're going to go for a walk."

"Alright," Serena said slowly. "We need to talk later, B."

And then she gave her that look that said she knew more than she was letting on and Blair knew she had good reason to dread that talk. She nodded and then took George's hand, pulling him out of the room. This was going to be a difficult walk. She had to convince him to go back.

"George-"

"Your friend Dan was interesting," he interrupted. "When I told him I was here for you he muttered something about you promising not to bring back men?"

"His idea of a joke," she told him with a catty grin. "That's Brooklyn humor for you."

"Yes, I did not envision that loft as where my future wife would be living," he said. "You just keep surprising me."

"I didn't want to stay with my stepdad," Blair told him. "I like Cyrus but it felt too odd. I did visit him, though."

She had gone in the beginning of the week and made up some story of wanting to reconnect with her friends and family. Looking back, it hadn't been a story at all. She told him about George and he spent a good minute holding her left hand as he marveled over her ring.

She realized that she had gotten off of topic in her reason for taking George for a walk and refocused on her target as she said, "George, while I'm happy that you're here I really don't think it's a good idea."

"Stop," he said immediately, shaking his head. "You are not going to talk me out of this."

"I should do this on my own," Blair countered.

"I took the flight that felt like it would never end and now I am here. I am where I should be. With you."

"Chuck-"

"Will be getting a visit from me."

Oh God.

This was not turning out well.

"George, that is a very bad idea."

He looked at her with a smirk and said, "You make him sound like some monster or something. This is very simple, Blair. You are marrying another man. End of story."

"Look, this will all be a lot easier if you just let me finish out this month on my own. He will have no choice but to give me the annulment and this will all end nice and orderly. If you get involved, dear, I have a feeling it will be anything but that."

"I'm your fiancée," George said, as if the word fiancée held its own mystical value.

"Yes, I know that. But Chuck also thrives on competition. If he sees you here with me it will just excite him and make this all the more difficult. I'm wearing him down, George. I really am." George did not seem to buy this and she hastily added, "In fact, I think I may be able to get out of here in less than a month. He sees that I have changed, George. He sees that I no longer love him."

Something flashed in George's eyes and she realized a moment too late that she had never mentioned anything about love. In fact, she had never mentioned that word to _herself_ in relation to Chuck before and it became all too clear to her that this whole snafu was going to be anything but orderly. She wrapped an arm tightly around his to calm him and said, "I love you, George."

There, she had said it. And she sounded as if she was saying she loved some inanimate object. George might have well been a desk or lamp for the fervor her voice held but it was enough to assuage his flagging ego. He kissed the side of her head and said, "I love you, too. And I am staying."

His voice held a finality that she knew she had no hope of getting past. They continued their walk and as he chatted on about things back in Spain she couldn't help but think that the Blair Waldorf who used to be able to convince anyone of anything had regrettably lost her touch.

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

Blair and George returned from their walk only to have the latter kidnapped by Dan as he said something about a used bookstore nearby and if George wanted to come along. Blair felt something of an affinity for Dan Humphrey at that moment because George's fascination with used books guaranteed his acceptance of the invitation and at that moment, thwarted in her attempts to send him back to Spain, she wanted nothing more than to turn away from him and pretend he was not there. George and Dan left and then Serena pounced.

"What has gotten into you?" She demanded, pulling Blair down on the futon. "Getting drunk at society parties and then going home with Chuck Bass? You weren't even that out of control at Constance."

"This is proving to be more difficult than I thought it would be," Blair admitted. "It's all…confusing."

"Confusing how?"

"Oh, you know," she said evasively, waving her hand for emphasis. "This just is not working out as orderly as I thought it would."

"You're dealing with Chuck, B. And when it comes to you two, it is never easy."

"I feel like I don't even know him anymore. He's a mystery to me and I used to always be able to read him. I look at him and think-who is this person?"

"You've been away for a while, B."

"I know," Blair sighed. "And he keeps reminding me of that. He told me all this stuff about when I left and it makes me feel guilty. I know I shouldn't have left so suddenly but I can't take it back. It happened and I really don't know what else to do to make it up to you guys."

"You don't have to," Serena said, taking her friend's hands into her own. "You're here now. Granted, you didn't exactly come back to catch up but that doesn't matter."

"He was actually hurt, wasn't he?"

Serena hesitated but the nodded. "Yeah, he took it pretty hard."

Blair didn't respond, letting her imagination take hold as she thought of what might have happened if she had turned to him all those years back. Where would she be now? Where would they be?

"Do you love him?"

She wasn't entirely sure which _him_ Serena was referring to but her answer suited either. "I don't know."

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

He didn't really intend on talking to the other man. The entire ride into Brooklyn he held to this. He just wanted to see him. He wanted to see the man who had ultimately won the heart of Blair Cornelia Waldorf. Seated outside the Humphrey loft he saw Dan and a tanned man leave. He knew that he had found his man immediately. With his linen pants and starched shirts, the guy just oozed European; it was almost indecent. He told his driver to follow them and had him stop as Dan and George walked into a decrepit building with a sign reading _Bibliomaniacs_.

He watched from the car from a moment and then abandoned all of his prior restraint in dealing with Blair's fiancée and climbed out of the car to enter the store. Dan spotted him first and frowned. Humphrey had never particularly warmed to him and Chuck did not count this as a loss.

"Hello Humphrey," Chuck said with what he hoped was not too much of a condescending smile. He looked at the other man and said, "You must be George. I've heard lots of you from Blair."

"And who are you?"

Chuck's lips pulled into an easy grin. "I'm Chuck Bass."

George's features sharpened suddenly and he looked upon him with disdain. "So you are the man who is keeping my fiancée here."

"Unfortunately," Chuck said. "Legal matters do take time to resolve themselves."

"Perhaps you should have resolved it when you were supposed to."

"Yes, perhaps. Look, I really don't want there to be any hard feelings between us."

"Why should there be?" George answered smoothly. "All I need is your signature and then we will never see each other again."

"You're bound to come back at some point," Chuck replied easily. "This is Blair's home after all."

George frowned but Chuck bowled right over him and continued, "I'm having a few people over for a get together tonight. You and Blair should come."

"A get together?" Dan asked, stepping forward. "I think your usual get together may not be exactly to their taste."

Chuck coolly answered, "I am entertaining business partners. Everything will be strictly PG, Humphrey. Perhaps even you and Serena could make it."

"I'll ask Blair," George said. "If my fiancée and I have no other plans we will stop by."

Chuck nodded and graciously said, "That is all I can ask for."

"So, what are you looking for here?" Dan asked him. "You never struck me as a used bookstore type of guy."

"I'm full of surprises, Humphrey." Chuck spotted a book to his side and smiled as he plucked it from the shelf. It was perfect. "Just what I need."

"The Prince," Dan read. "Machiavelli, why am I not surprised?"

"Good bye, Humprey, George. I hope to see both of you tonight."

He walked out and heard Dan mutter, "That guy is always up to something."

He usually didn't give Humphrey much credit for his intellect but this time Lonely Boy was spot on.

**A/N: Are you guys pumped for the get-together? Shall be oodles of fun :-) Let me know what you thought of this! "Stuck in the Middle" also got an update today so if you read that make sure to catch the new chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes. Your eyes are not deceiving you. This IS a legitimate update. I know, I know it's been a while. Feel free to complain in the review that you will of course be leaving me, yes? ;-)**

Play Nice, Boys

"I hate him," Blair huffed, trying on another dress only to tug it down and step out of it to try on yet another. Serena looked up from her bed and asked, "Which one?"

"Both. I hate Chuck for thinking up this stupid scheme of his and I hate George for falling for it."

"Give them both a little slack," Serena said. "This could be a completely innocent dinner."

Blair shot her a look that said "to hell it is".

"And George seems perfectly capable of handling himself around Chuck."

"He's doing exactly what Chuck wants," Blair complained. "He is making this a competition. Ugh, I _so_ wish I was with him when they met. I could have gotten us out of this."

Blair had pulled on a simple green sheath dress and turned to Serena. "Well, what do you think, S? Does this look like an appropriate dress to wear to a dinner party thrown by your soon-to-be exhusband with your future husband in tow?"

Serena bit back a smile at Blair's dramatics. "I think with a necklace it will be perfect."

Blair nodded, all business, and reached into her little pouch of jewelery. She pulled out a long double strand of pearls and put it on. She turned again to Serena who gave her a thumbs up.

"Let's get this over with," Blair sighed.

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

For all the nerves and misgivings Blair held George was positively ecstatic at the prospect of dinner. He talked excitedly the entire ride to The Empire and seemed nothing but chipper as they rode the elevator up to the penthouse. Blair, on the other hand, felt as if the elevator was too small, her dress too constricting. She felt flush and when she pressed a hand to her cheek it burned against her fingers. This would not do. She wanted to look calm and nonchalant when Chuck greeted her at the door but her body would give her away.

_Who are you kidding_, a voice hissed. The fact that she was Blair Waldorf and he was Chuck Bass would give her away. He could always read her like a book. She used to say the same about herself.

The elevator doors slid open and then she walked into her nightmare, watching with barely contained horror as Chuck shook hands with George. This was all wrong. They were never supposed to meet. Chuck was her past. He was a part of her flawed past and George, well, he stood for everything _right_ she would do in the future. The two of them touching was like oil with vinegar in her eyes. They did not mix.

"Hello Blair," Chuck said, moving in to kiss her cheek. Her entire body tensed, waiting for some inappropriate nudge or caress. Nothing happened, though. In fact, his lips barely brushed her cheek and his hand stayed on her waist for exactly the amount of time appropriate. He smirked when he read the disbelief on her face. "Whatever could I have done to earn that look?"

George glanced at his fiancée and slid a protective arm around her waist. "Where are your business colleagues?"

Blair settled comfortably against George as she was presented by what she thought was proof enough that this entire night was one of Chuck's schemes. He had said it was a business dinner, after all and at the moment the room housed only the three of them. Just as she was about to triumphantly point this out the elevator doors slid open behind her and she heard the click of heels and dress shoes.

"Oh," she breathed out as they stepped to the side, several men in suits and one woman in a smart dress walking past them.

"The bar was beautiful," the woman told Chuck.

"You have quite the selection," one man intoned. "In fact, you had the best scotch collection of any place I've been. You beat the Four Seasons even."

"Chuck does know his scotch," Blair said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. The man stared at her while Chuck gallantly swept in with, "I forgot my manners. Ladies and gentleman, may I present my friend Blair Waldorf and her fiancée George Castillo."

There was a murmur of recognition at Blair's surname and one man stepped to George and said, "Your father is Ferdinand, correct?"

George nodded.

"Great man, I've done some business with him."

"Blair Waldorf, that is a name I have not heard in some time," the woman said. "I'm Fran Keller, one of Bass Industries lawyers."

Blair forced herself to smile at the woman although her admittance of being a lawyer pulled on her recently found resentment of anyone involved with the law and Chuck Bass. Despite the unlikelihood of it, Blair wondered if she had had any hand in hiding the lack of annulment from her. She seemed like an upstanding person but even that could be swayed with a large enough check.

"Wonderful to meet you Fran," she forced out.

"What have you been up to all this time?"

"Well, you probably know I went to Spain," she offered. "Madrid, actually. I finished my undergraduate there at University of Madrid and majored in business. I thought I might come back here, actually, and take part in my mother's fashion line. I kept track of it in Europe and the marketing is just atrocious."

Fran smiled. "That would be a wonderful way to honor your mother."

Blair nodded, feeling herself warm ever so slightly toward the woman. That was exactly what she had thought when she toyed around with the idea of getting involved in Waldorf Designs. Her mother always hoped she would have some involvement with the company.

"Look at Mr. Bass, even," Fran said and for a moment Blair thought she was referring to Bart. It was odd to hear people refer to Chuck as Mr. Bass. It made him seem all grown up. Thinking of what she had learned the past few weeks, it seemed he has. "Him taking over Bass Industries is a wonderful homage to his father and the legacy he left behind."

"Are you talking me up again?" Chuck asked, appearing beside Fran with an easy grin. "Don't listen to her, Blair. Fran is not impartial to hyperbolic phrasing."

"Ah, I see."

"Food will be here soon. I had to have a last minute change in menu. I discovered George was a vegetarian which lent me some culinary difficulties."

Blair raised her eyebrows in question. "How did you find that out?"

"I had Mike trail him," Chuck said immediately.

"Really?"

Chuck laughed. "No, Blair, I did not have my PI trail your fiancée."

"I wouldn't put it past you," she said with a cloyingly sweet smile.

"I asked before we parted ways at the bookstore but forgot to tell the chef downstairs the change in menu until regrettably late into the day." Blair still eyed him warily. "You can ask your fiancée yourself, Blair, if you don't believe me."

"I believe you," she answered. "That's, um, very considerate of you, Chuck."

He shrugged. "I had to have something he could eat, Blair."

She felt George behind her and leaned into his embrace when he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Chuck, I must say, this is a beautiful hotel. It's just exquisite."

She wanted to hit her fiancée for sounding so damn amiable.

"Thank you," Chuck answered with a slight dip of his head. "You know, I never offered you a drink. Would you like anything?"

"Do you have bourbon?"

Chuck nodded and as he headed toward the bar he tossed over his shoulder, "Blair, do you want a martini?"

She really wished he would stop showing off just how well he knew her. "Sure, why not?"

He returned after a few moments and when he handed her the drink he said in a low voice, "Don't go too crazy now."

She hated him.

She hated that those five condescending words could make her burn with shame and she hated the amicable air that had settled between him and George. The food arrived and polite chit chat was pursued as people balanced caramelized onion flatbread and champagne flutes.

She noticed unhappily that her fiancée who had vowed on the ride there to claim his territory was acting like the man in front of him wasn't married to his fiancée at all. In fact, they seemed like old friends. She watched in disbelief as George laughed at one of Chuck's stories, clapping him heartily on the back. She knew that George did not clap backs with just anyone. This was a friendship forming. And she absolutely loathed it.

Beyond that, Chuck hadn't even hit on her once throughout the course of the evening which left her no choice but to consider that perhaps this really was just a business dinner graced with a the presence of a few extra friends. Perhaps he really would sign the papers. And perhaps this would all end.

Those were a lot of perhaps and many that she was not willing to contemplate. At least not sitting in Chuck Bass' room while her fiancée told the story of their meeting. At the close of the story Chuck's eyes were only on her and she expected some snide remark. Instead all he said was, "Quite a story."

She was surprised to find that she was disappointed at the lack of fireworks at this dinner. She had expected a battle and therefore had steeled herself for one. Now seated in his room with nothing but anemic conversation surrounding her she felt the undeniable pull of disappointment. Something was off. Chuck should be fighting. He always fought for her.

"So, when is the wedding?" Chuck asked.

"As soon as we get legal matters dealt with," George replied. For once she heard an edge to his voice and she reveled in it. Perhaps now something would actually happen. Chuck could always hear a challenge and George's squared shoulders reeked of one.

"Ah, I see. Well, all in good time."

"In three weeks if I have added correctly."

Chuck shrugged. "I can assure you that it will be resolved soon."

"Care to shake on that?"

Blair had always thought handshaking was an arcane tradition. Why shake hands when a signed contract lasted longer? George was quite fond of them, though, and Chuck had never been partial so she watched with a thin-lined frown as they shook hands. This was going too nicely. When both retracted their respective hands Chuck smiled wide and asked, "Another bourbon?"

"That would be great."

"And you Blair?" She thought of her previous behavior and shook her head. Chuck went to the bar and she decided impulsively that she had to find out why Chuck was suddenly so amiable. It had to be part of a plan and she would get to the bottom of it.

"I think I do want something," she told George and then joined Chuck at the bar. He looked over at her and smirked. "Is your fiancée proving to be less entertainment than you originally thought?"

She spoke softly as to avoid any eavesdropper catching her words. "I know what you're doing."

"And what is that, Blair?"

"You're being nice to lull me into a false sense of security. That's what you're doing. You're making me feel comfortable only to bring up Fiji or something like that."

"Like the backseat of my limo?"

She blushed at the memory.

"So, this is all part of your plan?"

He poured a touch more bourbon into George's glass. "I hate to ruin your thoughts of grand schemes, Blair, but I am up to nothing. I am simply being a good host."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"It's the truth. I'll admit my intentions were not entirely pure when I invited the two of you here but now that I see you together I see that perhaps my signature on your blessed annulment papers would not be too painful."

There was the damn perhaps again and although this particular one should make her giddy with joy she felt nothing. Chuck had expected a reaction as well and looked at her oddly when she didn't speak.

"That is what you want still, right?"

"Of course it is," she snapped. "I love George."

She read in his eyes that he didn't believe her. "You don't have to go through with this if your heart is not in it. You shouldn't."

"You're just jealous you won't have a hold on me anymore."

"That's not it," he answered, his voice serious. "And you know it."

"When are you going to realize that this isn't a game?"

He stared at her levelly and asked, "When are you?"

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

"That wasn't too bad," George said casually, stretching out in the back of the town car. Blair ignored him, curling up against the window and watching New York unfold behind the pane. "I really thought I was going into WWIII or something but he was nice."

"Yeah," she answered listlessly.

"And has superb taste in liquor."

She snorted at that. "If Chuck knows anything it is liquor."

"So, it shouldn't be much longer until you get your annulment."

George was right, she would be getting her annulment soon. They would be married and their happily-ever-after would commence. Would it really be such a happy ending, though? She had been content in Europe before but now that she had found her place in New York again she had a feeling it would not be so easy to leave again.

Chuck's word rang in her ears. Was this really what she wanted? She turned her head to look at George. He had a beautiful profile and she envisioned herself waking up every morning next to it. She looked down at his hands and thought to herself, _he will be the only man to touch me_. To be honest, she had always thought another man would reserve that right.

Another of Chuck's words ran in her ears. Did she really think this was a game? The whole time she had been worried about him when perhaps she should have been guarding herself against her own competitive tendencies. Had she made this into a challenge to see how far she could drag him down with her? How far could she make the great Chuck Bass go for her love?

"No," she murmured softly.

She knew it wasn't a game because it was a clearly one she would lose and Blair Waldorf never played any game she could not easily win. George heard her murmur and looked over at her. "Darling?"

"Nothing," she soothed, reaching over and taking his hand. "It was nothing."

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

He had played nice.

The opportunity to crush his opponent had been laid nicely in front of him. He was in his own territory with his own people which laid the perfect groundwork for domination. Yet, he chose to play host and openly cater to the man who was marrying his soon-to-be exwife. Even further, the man who was marrying the woman he loved.

Why did he do it? Blair, was right. It was part of a larger scheme but his intentions were not nearly as nefarious as she assumed. He would not try to trick George out of a wife. Nor would he concoct some elaborate plan to send him away from his fiancée. No. Instead, he wanted to show Blair that he could be a good man. He could face competition squarely and not let it consume him. It was for her to choose now between him and George. He would not force her hand. It was entirely up to her now and he could only hope she made the right choice.

**A/N: Yup, that figurative ball is in Ms. Waldorf's court now. The question is: just whose team will she be playing for? Yeah, yeah, you guys probably know the answer. But how will she get to her final decision? Only I know that! Cue evil laugh. **

**Please review. I will give you pie. And who doesn't like pie? Seriously.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello there! A couple things..**

**1) You guys are about eighty shades of awesome.**

**2)..make that eight one.**

**3) Chuck's technicolor dreamcoats stage a comeback here- you can thank me in review-form.**

**4) Enjoy!**

Even The Best Laid Plans...

"Okay, I have an idea," Serena enthused. They were walking down Park Avenue and she glanced over at her friend through her Ray Ban sunglasses. "Now, you can say no, obviously, but I think it would be wonderful if you got married here. Think about it, all of your friends and family are basically here. Your dad will want to walk you down the aisle. My mom will want to sit in the church and cry about the upstanding, levelheaded daughter she never had-"

"Oh, S," Blair chided gently. "Don't forget this upstanding and levelheaded daughter she never had found herself in a quickie wedding in Fiji _and_ stole away to Spain without telling one person."

"I've still done worse."

That point Blair could not argue. Serena continued, "Anyway, you should get married here. It would be perfect."

"George's family is all in Spain."

"He can afford to fly them here."

"I can too, S," she reminded her.

"Yes, but _here_ is so much better than _there_."

Blair laughed at her friend's logic. "Yes, you do have a point."

"It'll be like you always dreamed, B. You'll get married at the church your mom wed at. You'll have hundreds of people watching you walk down the aisle. The reception will be at the-"

"Four Seasons," Blair finished softly. "I'm surprised you remember all of that."

"Well, we only talked about it every day for, what, twenty five years?"

"I'd like to think the daydreaming tempered a bit by my eighteenth birthday," Blair countered with a grin.

They walked across the street to the shopping district and stepped into one of the many trendy boutiques. Tables filled with jewelry stretched before them and Blair took her time looking, casually running her finger along a pearl choker.

To be honest, she loved the idea of getting married in New York. It was what she had always dreamt of. She would get some couture gown and read about the wedding in the New York Post the following day. Gossip Girl would release blasts detailing every single minute. It would be a dream come true.

Blair walked over to Serena and announced, "I am going to talk to George."

Serena's eyes grew bright. "Really?"

Blair nodded. "My dad will be paying for the wedding so it is only fair I have it where all my family is, right? I'll tell George we can have another reception and such in Spain, too. I want to have the wedding sooner rather than later and some of our friends won't be able to make it on such short notice."

"How soon?"

Blair avoided her friend's eyes as she replied, "Probably as soon as Chuck signs the papers."

"Blair!"

"We have time," she explained. "Chuck only has two more weeks to dilly dally on this signing thing and then I will be an unmarried woman, free to wed George. Two weeks is more than enough time."

Serena was having none of this. "People reserve the Four Seasons _years_ in advance and you want to do it two weeks before?"

"My last name has to count for something. I'll make calls tonight."

"What about the church?"

Blair sighed and placed a placating hand on her friend's arm. "Serena, it will all be figured out. First, though, I need to get the damn signature."

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

Two weeks.

In two weeks he would be forced to sign the papers and all of this would be over. Blair would return to Spain and he would return to the lonely life he had forged ever since he got the first Gossip Girl blast detailing her hasty exit. He had thrown himself into work when she left and he realized now that if she married George that was all he would be left with. He thought it ironic that in his quest to better himself for Blair he had essentially become his father.

He began to pace in his office, a new habit he had acquired with Blair's return. He liked the sound of his feet methodically hitting the ground. It was predictable and reliable, two words that usually did not apply to his world.

When he had invited her and George to the business dinner he still thought he had a chance. The night before had emboldened him with her whispered confessions and drunken embraces. Even her misplaced suspicions that night gave him hope. Things were different now, though. Blair had only seen him once in the past week while out with Serena and her terribly flippant attitude caught him off guard. There was no mention of their previous discussion and not a single sarcastic remark tossed at him. She was well-behaved. And pleasant.

He had no idea what to think of this until he forced himself to accept that perhaps she really did love George and her pleasant attitude was in light of one more week struck off the calendar towards her forthcoming wedding. He hated this conclusion but it was the most logical.

Logic aside, he was not happy.

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

There was yet another charity event. Blair had forgotten how philanthropic society was while she was overseas. This was her second event and she had only been in town for three weeks. She welcomed the changed in pace, though. The past week had been spent setting up the date and times for her wedding. She had called the Four Seasons herself and was pleased to find that they did, indeed, have an opening for a Waldorf. Next she had arranged a meeting with someone from the church. They were not as accommodating as the hotel had been but they were able to squeeze her in, particularly when she mentioned that her mother had been married there. It seemed the Waldorf name even had clout with God. With the rush of wedding planning Blair was relieved to be going somewhere that had absolutely nothing to do with her.

She had to pick up a suit for George first, though. He had brought clothes with him from Spain but she had successfully convinced him that what he had brought was not appropriate for a society affair. She needed him to look his finest, especially considering this would be his first foray into her societal world. Therefore, with his measurements in tow, she went straight to the source for a fine suit.

Hugo Boss.

She walked in was greeted by a sales person nearly immediately. The man smiled warmly and asked, "Can I help you with anything?"

She explained to him what she was looking for and he brought her over to a rack of linen suits. The event was a bit more casual than the first. Instead of a gala it was a simple tea luncheon that met society standard with specially imported tea and scones freshly baked from one of New York's premiere bakeries just down the street. A linen suit would be just fine.

"A mid range tan would be optimal," she said, going through the suits. "He has a darker complexion."

The salesperson nodded and went over to another rack. As she pulled out a darker linen suit to feel the material she heard a familiar voice. She turned around and saw Chuck over by a wall covered with garishly colored suits. He pointed to an orange suit and the salesperson pulled it down.

"Gather a few and then show me," Blair told her salesperson and then walked over to Chuck. He didn't see her behind him as she said, "An orange suit, why am I not surprised?"

He turned. "I thought purple would be inappropriate for such an affair."

"Wise choice."

"What is this one for, again?"

"Do we ever really know?"

He chuckled, "Well said, Waldorf. What brings you to Hugo Boss?"

"I am shopping for George."

He looked over her shoulder and spotted the salesperson struggling with several linen suits. "You're buying him another?"

"His are not nice enough for the luncheon. And besides, they're only Gucci. An introduction to society deserves Hugo."

"Of course, although I'd think you'd want to expand his fashion horizon. You can only wear so many linen suits. Actually, one _should_ only wear so many of them.

"Says the man who owns over a hundred bow ties," she shot back.

"That is a fashion _accessory_, Waldorf. Entirely different."

She rolled her eyes.

"So, where is he now?"

"Him and Dan have hit it off," Blair told him with some disdain to her voice. "They are exploring Brooklyn."

Chuck suppressed a grin. "Well, it seems he has proved to be curious."

She glared at him and shot back, "I hope your bow tie strangles you."

She spun on her heel and plucked the nearest suit from the salesperson. It was a fine shade for George's skintone and she was too frustrated by Chuck to stay a moment more. "Put it on the Waldorf tab," she said.

She could hear him laughing as she stormed out.

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

Chuck Bass had a plan.

He had thought long and hard about what to do with Blair Waldorf and while had initially been invested in letting her make her own decision he had recently made the realization that when Blair Waldorf felt taken advantage of their was no predicting her actions. He had essentially held her in a marriage against her will for five years and he would not put it past her to marry George just to spite him. Therefore, he had taken it upon himself to use the conveniently placed society luncheon to convince Blair that she belonged with him. The timing was a bit forced but he liked to think that he performed well under pressure.

His attention was hers the moment she walked in. She didn't say a word to him but his eyes followed her as she walked around the garden saying hello to this person and that person. She was the picture of decorum, as she always was. George was attached to her hip and he noticed that she showed him off like some souvenir.

_Look what Blair brought back with her!_

"What are you up to?" He looked over at Serena and asked, "When did you get here?"

"Don't avoid the question. What are you going to do?"

"I don't have the faintest idea what you are talking about."

Serena rolled her eyes. "I see the way you are looking at her Chuck. Your eyes haven't left her since she got here. Now, what are you up to?"

There was an eagerness to her voice that went beyond simple curiosity and he looked at her with new appreciation. "What do you know?"

"Nothing," she answered immediately. "I just think if you are planning something I should know."

"And what makes you think I am planning something?"

"Don't embarrass her."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said honestly. "Now, let me ask you again. What do you know?"

"I know nothing," she sighed. "But I don't think Blair is as sure of this wedding anymore. That's all. She is moving ahead with the plans, of course, but I feel her heart isn't in it."

The confession was like blood in the water and once Chuck caught the scent he became even more sure of his upcoming actions. "Why do you think that?"

"Just an inkling."

"What do you mean an inkling? Has she said anything to you?"

"Chuck," Serena warned. "Don't make too much of this." Serena frowned. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Chuck looked over at Blair again and noticed the rigid way in which she stood. George put his arm around her and Chuck swore her shoulders stiffened. Suddenly, he was very happy.

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

Linen suit and all Blair felt that George was not fitting in. Yes, he was from money just like them and had just as clean a pedigree but she could see the way people's eyes lingered on him just a moment too long. They were judging him and it didn't settle well. These were her people and he was there with _her_. There should have been no problems.

And she kept sensing _his_ eyes on her. For all the propriety that he had shown at his business dinner he was nearly dripping with the old Chuck Bass snark. He hadn't said a word to her but she caught his glances and those smirks that made both her blood boil and _other_ parts of her stir.

Lily had come over and shown George more kindness than all the other guests put together and Blair watched with barely concealed relief as Lily led him away to meet a few other people. Perhaps Lily Van der Woodsen would be a better conduit than she was.

"Waldorf."

She turned to the sound of his voice and said, "Did you tire of just staring incessantly?"

"I was just waiting for the extra baggage to be carted off," he retorted. "It seemed Lily read my mind."

"Ah, the Chuck I know has returned," she said with a forced smile. "It's nice to have you back."

"Can we talk somewhere?"

"What's wrong with here?"

He looked around and then answered, "Too many people."

"I don't trust you, Bass. I would rather conduct any conversation with you in public."

"Private has worked quite well for us before."

"Chuck-"

"Just give me five minutes."

She knew she shouldn't go off anywhere with Chuck Bass. Her stomach did odd little flips around him now and besides, she was supposed to be introducing George to her contemporaries. She was not supposed to go off with Chuck Bass behind some tall hedge.

But that was exactly what she was doing.

She walked with him behind a hedge shaped like a marquis diamond and told him that he had exactly five minutes and she intended on timing him to the second. He nodded his head, all business, and said, "You were right."

"Five minutes and forty seconds," she reminded him.

"I was up to something at that dinner."

"I knew it," she said with a frown. "Five minutes and thirty."

"I wanted to show you that I could be the good guy for once. You've always made me out as some bad seed and I wanted to show you that I could be good and right."

She stared at him. Well, that was not exactly what she expected.

"I'm done, though," he said. "Because, the truth is that I am not the good guy. I am not some shining knight like Nate or your George. I am who I am and that is the only person that I can be if I am going to win you."

Whoah, who said anything about winning? "Excuse me?"

"Do you know why I didn't go through with the annulment?"

"To torture me," she deadpanned.

"No, I didn't go through with it because I had never seen anything as beautiful as you that night in Fiji."

"You were drunk-"

"I knew exactly what I was doing. And Blair, I was _excited_. I was excited because you and I are the same. We're risk takers and stubborn as hell but when we _love_ we really love."

She felt her cheeks burn at the mention of that damn word. "And you said you loved me that night, Blair."

"No I didn't," she scoffed but her voice lost much of its edge.

"You did. You said you loved me and I said it back. Nothing's changed, Blair. You want to pretend that things have changed but you know they never will. As long as you are Blair Waldorf and I am Chuck Bass-things will never change."

He stepped forward and took a hold of her arms. "I love you, Blair."

He was too close and his words were eerily akin to the dreams that had haunted her since she had returned. She shook her head but couldn't bring herself to move from his touch.

"You don't love him, Blair. I know you don't."

"I do," she countered. "And he loves me."

"He can never love you like I do." He moved a step closer. "No one will ever love you like I do."

His lips were a breath from hers and in a moment of sheer panic she stepped back forcefully and pulled her arms from his grasp. "How dare you," she hissed, shaking with frustration at what had almost just happened. She didn't know whether she was distraught over the fact that it was about to happen or that she had stopped it.

"Blair-"

"Why now? Why are you telling me all of this now when I'm about to be married? You had five years when you had me on a string and not even a phone call. Now I am finally happy and-"

"You're happy? Blair, I see the way you act with him. It's this balance game. I can see it. You are not happy."

"I don't have to take this crap," she hissed. She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm and said, "You know I could make you happy."

"You make me miserable," she shot back. "If it weren't for you I would be happily married."

"Stop it," he snapped.

"No, I-"

She felt her resolve slip when he pulled her to him and crashed his lips to hers. When his arms wrapped around her waist she realized that she had been waiting five years for this. He pulled away first and his fingers stroked her cheek tenderly. In a voice so soft that she had trouble believing it was coming from Chuck Bass he murmured, "Don't marry him."

Her mind was a mess. She was still reeling from the kiss and with his arms wrapped around her waist it would take nothing to simply lean forward and press her lips to his again. The thing that was unsettling was that more than a part of her wanted to. She reached back and untangled his arms from her body. His face fell and she couldn't stop herself from placing a soft kiss in his palm.

"I'm sorry," she said and then turned back to the party.

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

It was all over and yet it wasn't. She had rejected him for what he was sure would not be the last time but he had felt something in that kiss. Her mouth had opened beneath his and when he pulled away the same emotions settling in his chest were reflected in her eyes.

He knew she didn't love George and that was a prized piece of information that he intended to capitalize on. He had one week left and he would dog her with this knowledge until she was unable to deny it. He would make her admit what he knew she saw and at the end, he was confident that she would make the correct choice. Even if she didn't come to him-if she only ended the engagement-it would buy him time. This time he would follow her wherever she went whether it be Spain or the Upper East Side. He would fight for her and damn it, he would win.

It was all over and yet it wasn't.

**A/N: So, next chapter is the last one. Thank you for everyone who has been following this. I have LOVED sharing this with you and am now excited to share the ending :-) I think you will all be happy with it! **

**Please leave feedback- you only have one more chapter to share you thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, I lied. But this is a GOOD lie. I know I said this would be the end of the story but I got to writing this chapter and it was getting a bit long so I decided to split it into two. That means you get one more (the ending) and POSSIBLY an epilogue. So...YAY!**

**Things in this chapter:**

**1) Dress shopping**

**2) Chuck being, well, Chuck**

**3) Some bromance**

**ENJOY!**

Last Ditch Attempts

Blair Waldorf was a planner. While she was becoming increasingly unsure of her forthcoming nuptuals she had always thrived on order and threw herself into the milieu of wedding plans. Over the week she checked the reservations at the Four Seasons and the church her mother wed at. She went to the bakery and inquired as to how the cake was progressing. She asked for sketches of the typical design and tastes of their different buttercreams. Last step was her wedding dress. Serena had been affronted when she had first learned that Blair had put it off.

"This is your wedding!" she chided. "You can't just grab a dress off the rack and hope it fits."

Blair hadn't argued and settled to find a dress four days before the wedding. As she looked through the dresses she imagined the horror on her mother's face if she knew she was buying off-the-rack. She could just hear the comments.

"My mother is turning in her grave," Blair said, stepping out of the dressing room in a strapless gown. Serena had been studying her nails as Blair changed and looked up to study the gown. After a moment she shook her head. "Not right, Blair."

"Nothing fits," she complained. "This is impossible."

"You will find a dress, B," Serena assured her. "Just keep looking."

Blair sighed and trudged back into the dressing room. Her consultant had placed several dresses in the room and she could tell just by looking that she would not like half of them. This wedding was becoming more work than pleasure. Struggling to pull on another dress, though, she had to think if it had been pleasure in the first place. She stepped out of the dressing room and the consultant fixed the back of the dress and tightened the laces on the corset back.

"Oh B," Serena breathed out, her hands clasped at her chest. Blair looked in the full-length mirror and was surprised to see a bride looking back. The cut of the bodice dipped just low enough to suggest the curve of her bosom and the nipped waist showed off her hard-earned dimensions. Many meals of lettuce and lowfat dressing had contributed to that small waist. The skirt was slimmer than she had imagined for her wedding but the way it hugged her hips and then flared to a soft tulip proved to be rather flattering.

In short, the dress worked.

"This is it," Blair said, her fingers touching the soft satin. "I'll take it."

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

Chuck Bass sat in the bar of the Plaza hotel and raised his hand casually to order another drink. It was his fourth but the bartender didn't bat an eyelash. Bartneders across New York knew Chuck's drinking abilities and three or four didn't faze him, even with his liquor of choice.

"Another scotch," the bartender said, setting the drink in front of him.

"Thank you," Chuck drawled and he raised the drink to his lips. He would have taken half the glass down in one sip if he had not heard someone behind him say his name rather clearly. He recognized the voice and turned to his old friend Nathaniel Archibald.

"Hello Nathaniel."

"Do you mind?" Nate gestured to the empty seat next to Chuck and he shook his head and gestured grandly toward the seat. "Please, please sit down."

Nate sat next to him and asked, "What number is that?"

"Not enough," he answered.

"I saw you and Blair talking at the charity luncheon."

Chuck frowned at the obviously leading question and replied, "Glad to hear your sight is not impaired."

"What did you talk about?"

"Your life cannot be nearly so unexciting, Nathaniel, that you need to live vicariously through mine. What are you hedging at?"

"I want to know what you're up to," Nate said. "I know about everything, remember? And I also know how you get and that you only drink alone at the Plaza when things aren't going well. Have you paid Blair another visit lately?"

"No," Chuck answered. "I have not. And there is nothing wrong with going to the Plaza bar. They have top notch scotch."

"Chuck-"

"I have to sign the papers," Chuck admitted. He followed the confession with a hearty gulp of scotch, finishing off the tumbler. "Our talk at the luncheon did not go exactly as I had planned and to be honest I can't think of any scheme that she would not see through immediately."

"You might not want to hear this, but maybe it's better for you to do nothing. Blair seems to really care about this George guy. You want her to be happy, right?"

"Of course I do," he said immediately.

"Well, then maybe you should let her go." He put a hand on Chuck's shoulder and said, "Call if you need me. And don't drink yourself to death. You know she still cares, even if she won't admit it."

He stood up and walked away, leaving Chuck at the bar. Alone with his empty tumbler, he was left alone with his thoughts, as well. With Blair on his mind, he pulled out his phone and began to make several calls.

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

"This is getting ridiculous," Dan said, accepting a rather large box of chocolates from the UPS man. He turned to Blair and handed her the box. "Do you think you can tell your secret admirer to knock it off?"

"You can't tell Chuck Bass anything," she argued, depositing the gift in the growing pile. The gifts had begun arriving yesterday and already the pile was taking over her space in the loft. At first she had been unsure as to whom the gifts were from. It had started out with an innocuous bouquet of roses and then an actual flower arrangement with a handwritten note that read, "Our time will come."

It reeked of a Chuck Bass line and when her favorite bath soaps from Paris arrived an hour later, she knew that she had unfortunately hooked herself a Bass and she was having difficulty shaking him off.

"You have to admire his persistence," Dan admitted, looking at the pile of gifts. "That guy does _not _give in without a fight."

"Stubborn ass," Blair huffed.

"If I remember correctly, Blair, it was his stubbornness that you had always loved," Serena reminded her.

"Thanks, S," Blair said. "That is exactly what I need to hear the day before my wedding."

"They're just gifts, B," Serena sighed. "Don't get so worked up."

"I still need his signature," Blair reminded her. "So these are more than gifts. They are like landmines, getting in the way of me and my signature! I told you he didn't change. Because he is Chuck Bass and Chuck Bass will _never _change."

"He still cares," Serena told her. "That is why he will never change."

"Well, I don't care," Blair announced, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you sure of that?"

Blair glared at her and asked, "What are you getting at, Van der Woodsen?"

"Just calling it as I see it, B."

"Well, see less, okay?"

Serena smirked and casually slung her arm around Dan's waist. "I'm glad we're settled, babe."

"Me too," he said, giving her a soft kiss. Blair wrinkled her nose in disgust and said, "You two disgust me. I am going to go pay that Bass hole a visit and get my signature."

As Blair left Serena called out, "Play nice!"

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

Blair could not help but think how things had gone full circle. The first time she had gone to see Chuck she had stormed in agitated and reamed him out for his behavior. She had gone from anger to tepid irritation as she thought that perhaps Chuck Bass had grown up and now back where she had started she had to keep her hands in fists to keep from slapping him. It was those damn gifts. He knew exactly what they would do to her and he was right. It made her think of their time together. It reminded her of how well he knew her. Most of all, it just made her think of him, something she did not need the day before her wedding.

"Chuck," she called out irritably. "I need to talk with you!"

"Blair," he said in way of greeting, emerging from his bedroom. "I take it you've enjoyed your gifts?"

"Those are uncalled for," she hissed. "I've had to make up some ridiculous story for George about them being from relatives in Europe. I've almost blown my cover more times than I can count!"

"You're losing your touch, then. You were always good at lying. Besides, there is no reason to lie. Those are wedding gifts."

"The La Perla lingerie is a wedding gift?" She asked incredulously. "It seems you've lost your touch too, Bass."

"I thought George would appreciate that."

"No you didn't," she shot back. "Chuck, I want my signature."

"Well, at least you still know how to cut to the chase," he intoned. "You want your signature?"

"No," she answered. "I want yours. And to finally be rid of you."

"Now what fun would your life be without me?"

"Oodles," she retorted. "Now, signature please."

"Well, since you said please.." he turned to the counter behind him and she noticed for the first time that there was a stack of papers there. He grabbed them and turned with his hand outstretched. "There you go."

She took them gingerly, her eyes appraising him warily. "This is it?"

"Yes," he told her. "You can look through and make sure they are all there."

Blair leafed through the packet and saw that they were all there. In black and white, it seemed Chuck Bass had finally given in. She nodded and said, "Looks good."

"I hope you're happy," he said, all playfulness out of his voice. "That's all I've ever wanted."

And just like that, he became the good guy again.

"Good bye, Chuck."

She thought when she finally left with his signature that she would be elated. She had thought it would be a weight off her shoulders. This was supposed to make her happy. It was supposed to be the beginning of her new life.

Nothing was going as planned.

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

His confession had not worked. The gifts had not worked. He was at a loss and went to the absolute last resort. He thought that perhaps if he gave in and gave her the signature she would have a change of heart. She would take his complicity and realize that although he was in no way a good guy, he was a bad guy who really, really cared about her. He had hoped that would be enough.

Watching her walk away, he knew that it wasn't.

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

Blair presented George with the papers and watched his face light up. His lips pulled into a toothy grin and he pulled her into a tight hug. "This is really happening!"

"This is happening," she echoed.

"Let's celebrate," George announced. "Let's go out somewhere."

She nodded and took his hand as he pulled her excitedly from the loft. She felt anything than cheery but she made herself smile. She forced herself to smile and say how happy she was.

George deserved that and when she thought of what her other option was, she told herself that she deserved that, as well.

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

The morning of the wedding and Blair woke up beside George. She turned on her side and watched him sleep. This was what she would wake up to every morning. This man was singularly her future. She felt something akin to dread.

"Hey B," Serena said softly, having seen her friend shifting in the bed. "Coffee?"

Blair nodded and gratefully left the bed. She walked over and took the coffee, taking a long sip. Caffeine helped the headache she had woken up to but did nothing to lighten the heavy weight of indecision. She glanced back at George and swallowed hard.

"S, I need to get out of here."

"What?"

"I need some fresh air."

She went straight for the door as Serena scrambled after her. She noted that Blair was only wearing her chemise and grabbed a cardigan on her way out. "Put this on," she said, handing it to her. "Now, what's going on?"

"He's going to always be there," Blair said, pulling her arms though the cardigan's sleeves. "Every morning when I wake up, he will be there. Every night when I go to bed, the same."

"That is usually what happens with marriage."

"I know," Blair sighed. "I'm just nervous."

"You know, B, you don't have to go through with this if you're not ready."

"Don't be silly. Of course I'm ready."

"You, uh, don't seem to be one hundred percent for this marriage, Blair. I see the way you act with George and-"

"I'm ready," Blair repeated forcefully.

"And that's why you literally ran away from the loft?" Serena pressed, wanting to get through to her friend. "That is why you are avoiding him?"

"I am not avoiding him," Blair argued and when Serena gave her a disbelieving look she said, "Really, I'm not."

"Blair, you ran out in only your chemise."

"Panic attack," Blair explained. "You know I get them."

"What did you and Chuck talk about at the luncheon?"

Blair looked at her with wary eyes. "Why are you bringing that up now?"

"Because I think that has something to do with your behavior. What did he say?"

Blair's voice held no emotion as she said, "He said he loved me."

"Oh, Blair!"

"And it changes nothing," she said with force, effectively ending any excitement on her friend's part. "It means nothing because three words cannot change all those years that he led me on."

Blair's voice had regained its edge and Serena pointed out, "If you were really over him, B, you would let it go. Especially considering that you have George."

"No, my being Blair Waldorf will not let me let it go," she countered. "You know how I am. I can't let things go without getting even."

"And how will go get even, exactly?" Serena asked carefully. She had a feeling she knew the answer and winced as Blair retorted, "By getting my happily ever after with George."

"Blair-"

"My decision is made," Blair said stoutly. "Now let's get back. I want to be there when my fiancée wakes up."

Serena followed Blair with the sinking feeling that her best friend was making one huge, life-altering mistake.

**A/N: How melodramatic was that ending? I know, it was so cheesy I might as well call it Gouda. Anyhoo, it DOES lead quite well into the next chapter. Which will be epic. I hope. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Last chapter! I am choosing not to do an epilogue. They always come off a bit cheesy and I feel this story is dairy-filled enough. So, I hope you enjoy this! It is lengthy so it should give you your daily CHAIR fix :-D Check after the post for a very important A/N.**

**Things in this chapter:**

**1) Limos**

**2) Black Eyes**

**3) Some Sexy Silk Pajamas**

**ENJOY!**

The Elephant in the Room

For all the indecision that Blair had suffered over her impending marriage, the actually day of the wedding was not fraught with an excess of nerves. It seemed that the heightened mood of the day only served to calm her. She viewed the wedding as yet another project, another master scheme that required her undivided attention. She calmly checked the plans and ate breakfast. She had insisted that her and George not see eachother before the wedding so her and Serena had gone to stay at the Van der Woodsen apartment.

Lily watched Blair casually leaf through an issue of Vogue and noted to her daughter, "She is too calm."

Serena sighed, "I'm done trying to convince her this marriage is the wrong thing. I've tried more times than I should have, probably."

"I have been married many times."

"I remember," Serena deadpanned.

Lily grinned a bit and said, "Yes, I'm sure you do dear, and every time I was nervous. It's not normal for her to be this calm. It's not good."

"Well, Blair will do what she wants. It is Blair, after all."

"You can stop talking about me," Blair sing-songed from the table. "I'm not deaf, you know, or stupid."

"Blair, we were talking about how happy we are for you," Lily lied smoothly.

"Good try, Lily, but I know Serena better. I bet she was spouting off some mumbo jumbo about how I am making a terrible mistake. Am I right?"

"You seem set in your plans," Lily answered.

Blair grinned and closed the magazine, "That I am. Today is going to be perfect. I am marrying a man who loves me and whom I love, too. This man has never left me or lied to me. He is a perfect gentleman."

"Your veiled jab at Chuck was a nice touch," Serena said dryly.

"You are not to mention him today," Blair snapped. "Today is a Chuck Bass-free day."

"Fine," Serena sighed, turning when there was a knock at the door. "That's probably the manicurist."

"Wonderful," Blair cooed. "Let the wedding festivities commence!"

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

Dan found it odd to be alone with George. They guy was nice but he found his utter devotion to Blair a bit offsetting. He had never warmed to the woman, even after cohabitating with her best friend. What he found even odder, however, was the fact that he had seen Chuck's limo pass the loft more than a few times. At least Chuck never physically got out of the limo. He was thankfully spared that dose of paralyzing awkwardness.

He had a feeling this wedding was going to be interesting.

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

Chuck Bass and the word pathetic were never in the same sentence until he had lowered himself to conducting drive-bys at the loft. It was juvenile and utterly demeaning but the possibility of seeing her on her way out drew him back every time. So, his limo snaked its way from the loft and back for the possibility of catching one peek.

Chuck Bass was officially pathetic.

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

The wedding was drawing closer and closer and Blair felt she was absolutely at the precipice sitting in her wedding dress on the way to the chapel. She had been able to push away her anxiety with the hullaballoo of the day. There was the manicure and then the hair and make-up. She had listened to the oohs and aahs of all those present as she walked out in her wedding dress and she had even rode the waves of disapproval radiating from Serena. Although, she had to note that despite her disapproval Serena was nothing but a doting maid-of-honor. Actually in the car, though, with nothing to take care of, all Blair was left with was her indecision.

"You're quiet," Serena noted. "You've been nothing but chatty earlier."

"I guess I've chatted myself out."

"Not possible," Serena teased. "Are you nervous?"

"This is it," Blair answered. "I'm getting married. I'm getting the guy."

"That's one way to look at it."

"And I am terrified."

"Let's face it, B," Serena sighed, turning toward her friend. "Marriages are not final, at least not on the Upper East Side."

Blair had to smile at that and said, "Very true, I am walking proof of that. I wonder if he'll come."

"Chuck?" Blair nodded. "Well, why would he?"

"George sent him an invitation," Blair explained. "Last message that he won and all."

"And here I was thinking that George was the mature one in the relationship."

"Chuck tends to bring out the worst in people," Blair pointed out and Serena couldn't argue. She had seen what he had done to the woman next to her. "But, enough about him. He is not supposed to be mentioned today."

Serena dutifully sealed her lips but she knew that Chuck would be with Blair all of today, whether the bride wanted it or not.

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

Dan Humphrey despised wearing suits and all society events. The fact that he was now wearing a tuxedo (even worse than the slacks and sportcoat combo) and all for the purpose of attending Blair Waldorf's wedding did not settle well. In fact, he considered stashing a flask in his pocket on the way out but reasoned against it. Besides, the reception would have an open bar. He stepped out of his loft just as Chuck Bass' limo passed again. Impulsively, he ran after it, waving his hand like a man hailing a taxi. The car stopped and the back window rolled down to reveal the limo's passenger.

"Let me ask you something," Dan said. "Why the hell have you been driving past my loft for the past three hours? It's weird, man."

"I was simply purveying the area," Chuck explained smoothly. "Possible business avenues."

"In Brooklyn?" Chuck nodded. "But you hate Brooklyn."

"Common myth, I actually quite enjoy it."

"No, you don't. And I don't think there is any business avenue here or near here that you are looking for. Waiting to catch a glimpse of Blair?"

Chuck's eyes darkened. "No, the future Mrs. Castillo holds none of my interest."

"She's not here," Dan told him. "She stayed over at the Van der Woodsen's. She didn't want George to see her the day of the wedding."

"She always practiced propriety where it counted."

Chuck avoided Dan's probing eyes then and the man looked so crestfallen that Dan had to remind himself who he was looking at. This was not the Chuck Bass who helmed an entire business empire and sneered at his poor Brooklyn self any chance he had. The discomfort Dan usually felt around Chuck was replaced with a slowly mounting pity because before him was not a great man, but a broken one.

"You both are stupid," Dan said after a moment. Chuck looked up at him in surprise and asked, "What?"

"You and Blair, you both obviously care about each other but you're too stubborn to do anything."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Chuck bit out.

"Oh, so one of you did do something," Dan began, the events between Blair and Chuck beginning to flesh themselves out. "Let me guess, it was you."

"That's none of your damn business."

"Alright, no more guessing. It was definitely you. And she was not moved by your sentiments."

"Good bye, Brooklyn," Chuck said forcefully, beginning to roll up the window. Feeling a stab of remorse for the way he had dealt with something clearly important to Chuck he moved forward and told the closing window, "She mumbles your name when she sleeps."

It took a moment but then the window came back down. "Probably dreaming about killing me."

"She still cares for you," Dan said. "And you clearly still care for her." Dan hesitated for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of what he was about to say. "Chuck, there is still time, you know."

"What are you hedging toward, Humphrey? That I go and do some grand gesture?"

"No, actually," he said truthfully. "But that's not a terrible idea. Look, I'm just saying that I see George and her together and to be honest, he is too good for her."

"I guess I know where your allegiance lies."

"Let's face it, you two deserve each other."

Chuck grinned slightly and said, "Humprhey, I believe that is the closest you've gotten to giving me a compliment."

"And that is the closest I will get."

Chuck was silent for a moment and Dan could tell by the look on his face that he was thinking something through. After a moment Chuck asked, "Need a ride to the church?"

He heard the door unlock and then Chuck pushed it open. Dan looked at him for a moment and then shrugged. "Don't suppose it would hurt to not take the subway."

"Taking the subway to a wedding," Chuck scoffed. "You people in Brooklyn have no manners."

"Neither do you people on the Upper East Side."

Chuck smirked. "You are about to see how true that is. Lionel, drive to Madonna Della Strada Chapel. We have a wedding to get to."

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

It took Blair less time than Serena had anticipated for a complete breakdown. Only fifteen minutes after arriving at the church, Serena walked into the back room to find Blair sitting on the floor, her head tilted up to the ceiling as tears dribbled down her cheeks. Serena rushed over and perched in front of her.

"B, what's wrong?"

"It's him," she sobbed. "I can't stop thinking about him. I keep thinking of all that has happened this month and then the stupid wedding in stupid Fiji." Blair looked at Serena and her eyes were wild. "I haven't thought of that damn wedding for years Serena, years!"

"You're just getting cold feet," Serena told her, taking her hand. "Everything will be alright."

"No," Blair argued, shaking her head. "Everything will not be okay because the one day that is really mine and George's is being ruined by Chuck. He ruins things even when he's not here. This isn't normal."

Serena sank down beside her friend and put an arm around her shoulders. "This is perfectly normal, B. You're nervous."

Blair didn't speak for a moment and when she did her voice was so soft that Serena barely heard her. "I still love him."

For the rampant joy that ripped through Serena's chest, her voice was contained as she said, "Then you need to tell him."

"No," Blair said, wiping at her eyes. "This is my wedding day."

"Blair, you can't honestly say you are still going to marry George."

"Why not?" Blair bit out, her lower lip trembling. "George is a good man. He loves me and has always been there for me. I am getting the life I always dreamed of."

"In exchange for what, Blair?" Serena countered. "A loveless marriage?"

"He loves me-"

"But do you love him?"

Blair hesitated and then said, "Enough to get by."

"That's not enough, Blair, and you know it."

There was a knock on the door and Serena hesitated before getting up, waiting to see it Blair would say anything else. She didn't, though, which was perhaps more disheartening than if she had because Blair always liked to get the last word in. It was as if she had settled on, well, settling. Serena opened the door a crack and found George standing in his suit and coattails.

"I'd like to see Blair," he said pleasantly.

"Oh, um, one minute." She kept the door partially closed and turned back to Blair. "It's George."

"Let him in," Blair said.

"Are you sure?"

Blair nodded. "You can leave, too."

It was a clear dismissal but Serena could not find it in herself to be angry. All she felt was a mounting fear that her friend was making yet another mistake. She opened the door and George walked in. When she left she closed the door shut.

"Blair," George said carefully, taking in the sight of his bride on the floor, her dress a mound of tulle around her hips. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Blair said but the smudges of eyeliner beneath her eyes told another story. "Come sit with me."

George dropped to the floor beside her and took her hand. "I wanted to see you."

"And now you are."

"I know I probably should have waited but I didn't want to."

"It's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress," Blair said slowly, repeating the old wife's tale.

"I think we'll be just fine." Blair smiled slightly and swept her eyes up to those of her future husband. His eyes were kind, a warm chocolate that shone brightly against his tanned skin. She brought her hand to his cheek and felt his warm skin beneath his fingers. Softly she said, "Kiss me."

His lips were on hers in an instant and her mouth opened beneath his. She kissed him hard, wanting to feel the stir that she had felt when Chuck had kissed her at the luncheon. She ran her tongue along his, waiting for it. She knew it was coming. This was the man she would marry. This was the man who she would spend the rest of her life with.

He pulled away first and his forehead rested lightly against hers. Breathing heavily he said, "You taste divine."

She wished she had something equally sweet to reply with. In fact, she wished there was something, anything remarkable about the kiss that she could comment on yet there was nothing. It was just a kiss. A wet one that made her want to run her lips quickly against her wrist. And then all at once it hit her and before she could stop she murmured, "I can't marry you."

He jerked back, "What?"

"I'm sorry, I…I can't do this."

He scrambled for her hands but she pulled them away. At the moment his touch, even his mere presence, made her want to cry. He touched her face tenderly and she turned away from him as he pressed kisses on her cheeks. "Blair, my love, I love you more than life. You must know that."

"I do."

"And you love me, no?"

She looked at him and answered, "Yes, but not like you love me. I care about you and I believe I always will."

"Then what is there to worry about?"

"I am not in love with you George," she said softly. "And I don't know if I ever was."

She knew her last remark was cold but she also knew it was the most effective way to get her message across. George looked crestfallen for a moment and then realization settled as he asked, "Are you in love with Chuck?"

Without hesitation Blair said, "Yes."

George pressed his lips together into a frown and nodded his head tensely. He rose to his feet and casually wiped his hands on his pants. He offered her a hand and she took it, rising shakily onto her stilettos. George dropped her hand quickly and said, "I could have made you happy."

"I know."

"I would have loved you. I would have never done all the things he has done to you."

"I know, George. And I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I hope you're happy together," George said with stilted courtesy. His eyes darkened as he said, "You two deserve each other."

He turned on his heel and walked out of the room. He closed the door with just a hint of force and she was impressed by his control. If she had been jilted at the church she would have slammed that door with all the might in her small body. But she wasn't the one jilted. He was, and by her. She knew she should feel guilty but all she felt was a rising excitement in her chest. The door opened again and Serena walked in and asked, "What happened?"

Blair walked toward her friend and pulled her into a tight hug. She kissed her cheek and said, "You were right. You were absolutely right."

"Are you going to him?" Serena asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, yes I am." Serena's mouth dropped in surprise and she pulled Blair in for a second hug. "I'm happy for you, B."

"I have to go," Blair said breathlessly. "Can you tell everyone the wedding is off?"

"Of course."

The two friends stood before each other, both grinning madly. "I can't believe I'm going back to him," Blair said.

"Me neither but I'm happy."

Blair grinned, "I am, too."

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

Chuck and Dan walked into the church, neither knowing what they were walking into. Both noticed the church was a bit more tense than they would have expected. Weddings were usually joyous occasions and the mood in the church was not exactly something to sing to the angels about. Chuck saw George and went to turn away when the man charged toward him. Before he could react the Spaniard drove his fist into Chuck's face. Blinded by pain he staggered backward into a wall.

"Chuck!" He recognized Serena's voice and her form slowly formed beside him. George was a few feet from him, restrained by Dan who was struggling to keep control over him.

"Where's Blair?" Chuck asked, not caring if he got another blow to the head on his way to her.

"She's not here," Serena told him, shaking her head at the impossibility at what had transpired. "She left ten minutes ago to see you."

"She what?"

Serena took his arm and dragged him from the church. "She's not marrying George," she told him. "She left to go to you."

"And I came here," Chuck finished. "We're really messed up, aren't we?"

"Were you here for a grand gesture?" Serena asked knowingly.

"Not usually my style," he conceded. "But I had to do something."

The limo was still waiting in front of the church and Serena led him over to it and opened the door. He climbed in and as she closed the door she said, "Be good to her, Chuck."

CHAIR-CHAIR-CHAIR

Blair sat on the couch in Chuck's apartment, picking nervously at her manicure. She had rushed here after leaving the church anxious to see him, only to discover that he was not home. She prayed fervently that he would not return with some hooker or something. She knew today could not have been easy for him and his medicines of choice were not always ones she approved of. She heard the elevator doors opened and watched anxiously. Chuck walked out and she gasped when she saw his black eye.

"Chuck," she breathed out, hopping from the couch and coming to his side. "What happened?"

"George punched me," he said, watching her turn and go to the kitchen to get some ice. She wrapped it in a dishtowel and returned, gently leading him to the couch. They sat down and she pressed the ice to his eye.

"How did you see George?" She asked carefully.

"I went to the church," he began, waiting for her response.

"You did?"

"A grand gesture," he said. "I figured it wouldn't hurt to try."

She grinned slightly and said, "I think your reasoning proved faulty."

"Serena said you left the church to see me."

She nodded, avoiding his eyes in a sudden wave of nerves. "That would explain my being here, no?"

"I just thought you missed my silks," he said, glancing down at the pair of silk pajamas she had thrown on. She blushed and explained, "I didn't want to keep my wedding dress on. I had nothing else to change into."

"Blair, why are you here?"

She let his eyes meet hers and said, "Don't you know?"

"I have a few theories," he said. "But I'd like to hear it from you."

"I couldn't marry him," she said immediately. "George is a wonderful man but he wasn't right for me." She paused. "No one ever will be."

"Blair-"

"I love you, Chuck," she said, feeling lighter now that she had finally said the words. "As much as you irritate me you are the only man who can ever make me happy. No one else will do. I-" he cut her off by covering her lips with his. She made this odd little noise in the back of her throat and then wrapped her arms around him. She had fought herself for so long that it felt like such a relief to just give in and give in to him. She pulled away and murmured, "Say it."

He kissed her lips again and mumbled against them, "I love you."

She felt so happy that she was afraid she would burst with complete and utter joy. She kissed his lips, his cheeks, his bruising left eye that she was almost a bit proud that she was the cause of. All of it was hers and she marked him with her lips. He pulled her onto his lap and said, "I love you, Blair. And you look absolutely ravishing in my pajamas."

He placed a kiss on her neck and she had a feeling she would not be wearing those pajamas for long.

**A/N: So...thank you for reviewing!**

** _Now- on to the REALLY important (and potentially exciting stuff)! I have started work on a new CHAIR fic that puts them in the 1950s. Chuck is a big-time mobster (think Robert DeNiro in "Casino") and Blair is the headstrong daughter of the politician determined to put Chuck Bass and other mobsters like him behind bars. Chuck meets Blair at a club and gives her an offer she cannot refuse (couldn't help myself, haha) which lands both of them in Las Vegas. Thoughts? Does this sound like something you guys would like?_**


End file.
